Wild is The Wind
by Simone
Summary: Riley Finn thinks about his life and deals with his new future. He has a new woman but suddently is obliged to come back to the Hellmouth. How things are going to be?
1. Prologue

**Wild Is The Wind**

  
Disclaimer - None of them are mine all Joss.  
Distribution - Please ask me first I will probably say yes.  
SPOILERS: In The Woods  
Rating: Read the books? Saw the series? So, you can read this.  
Lyrics by Bon Jovi - Song Wild is the Wind  
Teaser: A man dealing with the pain and his future.  
Dedication: This one goes to Lisa, whom I met through Angel_Unchained List. She is the one who gave me the first feedback on this and said that I should keep on writting Riley Finn. So, this goes to you Lisa. Thank you for being always there!  
Feedback: pls send to claddagh@angel.vg

**PROLOGUE**

He rested his head against the pillow and closed his tired eyes. During all day he had been training and working hard enough trying to focus his mind in some other thing than the tiny blonde girl that he left in another country. This was what Riley Finn had been trying to do in the last fifteen months since he got into an helicopter and left Sunnydale without looking back. 

Unable to sleep, he tossed around trying to find a comfortable position in bed, but he was attracted to the view he had from his window. Throwing the sheets aside, he left the bed and walked to the terrace to be greeted by the warm wind that blew in Rio de Janeiro. He stood there, shirtless, watching the sea and listening to the waves. It was supposed to cheer him up, but he only wanted to lay down and die.  
Riley caressed the scars in his left arm and once again wondered what he was expecting to get with all that vampire stuff. He had lost his golden girl, he had lost his pride and joy. And at that moment the only thing he could think about was that he had to run away, and if she really loved him she would stop him. His heart still ached with those memories and although the aching was almost unbearable at the beginning, now he lived day to day the ache was one of his closest friends.  


** I tried to make you happy  
You know I tried so hard to be  
What you hoped that I would be **  


Slowly, he sat down on the floor, crossed his legs and bowed his head. He could feel the hot tears coming down his face. Shame, anger and loss all mixed up inside his heart. He had tried so hard to be the perfect man to her, he had tried to be more perfect than her precious Angel, but every time he tried to do something right, it ended up wrongly. No matter what he did he always felt inferior. Maybe if he had talked to her things could have ended in a different way, but he could not face Buffy with his questions at that moment. Her mother was in hospital for brain surgery and he knew it was not fair to press his girlfriend in that situation. So he changed his behavior, he wanted to be her safe harbor, the one she would turn to seeking for love and tenderness. Seeking for comprehension and strength. But things never seemed to work this way. No matter if he was always at hand, she seemed to keep searching for all those things in other people. And never wondered that he was there for her and her only. He did not wanted her to give attention to him, but he wanted to give his all to her. He wanted her to need him. Was it so difficult to understand?  


**I gave you what wanted  
God couldn't give you what you need **  


The moon was shinning in the dark blue velvet sky of his new city, and Riley thought that he had never seen stars as brighter as the ones he was now seeing. He wished she were here with him, cherishing this moment. But he knew that right now Buffy would be thinking about any other thing than her former weak boyfriend. He sighed and wished he would stop thinking about himself as a weak man. He was just a man that had tried to be the best man in a young woman's life, and yet had failed. The competition was not fair. He could not compete with a 247 year old Master vampire who had died for her and came back from Hell, a creature who had lost his soul because she made him the happiest man ever. No doubt, he could not compete with an immortal creature. Riley Finn was an ordinary man that did not fit into the Slayer's universe. No mortal man would ever fit. As Spike had said once, she needed a little darkness in her men. That was the reason why he let the vampires fed upon him. He tried to be darker for her, wanted to feel the thrill, the hunger. He wanted to understand the reasons that made Buffy so bounded to Angel. He tried to accomplish this knowledge, but he failed.  


**You wanted more from me  
Than I could ever be  
You wanted heart and soul  
But you didn't know, baby **  


He would have given it all to her. He had already gave up his career to stay with her. He believed in her like he had never believed in anyone before, nor will again. He lost his best friend to evil and killed him to protect her. And he did not regret none of these things. He loved her. And he had the feeling that he always will.  
And she was very confident in his love, she took him for grant. That was the main reason why she left him aside when she decided to discover her dark self, her inner powers. She knew that no matter where she'd go he would be two steps behind. That was when their relationship started to die. That was when Riley started to have the weirdest ideas. And somehow he knew that he would end up leaving her.  


** Wild, wild is the wind  
That takes me away from you  
Cold is the night without your love  
To see me through  
Wild, wild is the wind  
That blows through my heart **  


He could still remember the shock in her eyes when she found him in that dank hotel room, eyes closed as the female vampire fed on his blood. At that point he was almost an addict, and somehow he did not seem to care. Until she came along again with all her cold anger and fury nothing seemed to matter to him. Not even Graham's eyes following him around now mattered as much as Buffy's attitude. He wished she had cared for him the way his friend does. He wished she had run to stop him from leaving Sunnydale at that odd night. He wished. But it is not everyday that wishes do come true. And as he felt the wind blowing in his face he got the feeling that he had done the right thing.  


**Wild is the wind, wild is the wind  
You got to understand, baby  
Wild is the wind **  


He glanced at the sea one more time before turning back to the room. As he left the veranda he heard the waves cracking on the shore and for one moment he thought that it could be possible to find happiness in this warm city. Riley closed the door carefully, trying not to make any sound so the woman in his bed could keep sleeping. Slowly he moved towards the bed and sat by it, looking at the young lady that was asleep there. Her curly dark blond hair spread all over the pillow, almost covering her face, giving her the looks of a fallen angel. He touched her lips, and she kissed his finger in her sleep. Riley though that he was allowed to have his own angel, a human angel that would love him in a normal way.  
  
"This one needs me. I can protect her from all the darkness and maybe she can bring some light to my life."   
  
He kept caressing her hair, admiring the way she nested her hand under the pillow and how her breasts moved softly as she breathed. He smiled tenderly and bent down kissing her lips. The woman opened her eyes and looked calmly at him. Her big brown eyes still dazed and sleepy as she spoke:  
  
"Ry dear nightmares again? Or just your old insomnia friend?"   
  
She raised her body sensuously and sat beside him, pushing his head against her warm body. Riley closed his eyes and breathed deeply, her scent driving him nuts. He rested there on her lap, as if it was the only safe place he had ever known.  
  
"Yeah both of them. Those goddamned memories that will not leave me in peace." He raised his head and looking straight in her eyes said sincerely:  
  
"Thanks God I have you here with me. Thank you for needing me and let me need you."   
  
She gave him her saddest smile and whispered:  
  
" I am no slayer, Captain. I am a simple girl who owns a restaurant near home. And this simple girl don't want you to get hurt. Or to get any more hurt than you already are."   
  
His eyes were full of tears and he knew that she was the one for him. He only needed to forget his past, to forget the Slayer.  


**You need someone to hold you  
Somebody to be there night and day  
Someone to kiss your fears away**  


He could be the perfect guy to this woman if he gave himself a little chance to be happy. He closed his eyes and as the tears went down his face, her lips were kissing the tears away. Riley held her close to him and his sobs shook violently their bodies. He felt her tears too, and it amused him, for he had never seen her crying before. Once again he had chosen a strong woman, but she was strong in a different way. While Buffy was all physics and muscles, she was heart and soul. She understood about feelings and broken hearts, cause her own heart was too hard to mend.  
  
He pushed her away from him. She had reddish eyes and her face was all wet. Riley took a kleenex from the drawer and dried her face. She smiled bitterly and he asked:  
  
"You're crying. Why?"   


**I just went on pretending  
Too weak, too proud, too tough to say  
I couldn't be the one  
To make your dreams come true**  


"Because I think I am in love with you."  
  
Her words hit him straight in the heart. He tightened the grip on her arm, fighting to control himself and not throw her in bed and make love to her right away. He knew it was a delicate moment and she needed words, not acts. But before he was able to say something, she surprised him even more:  
  
"And I am leaving you tomorrow. I am not the woman you dream every night and I can't compete with a ghost. A living legend that will always be your chosen one." She took a deep breath trying to hold the tears, but failing shamelessly. " I can not bare to wake up in the middle of the night and not find you laying by my side because you dreamt about her and need to be alone. We've been down this road before, Riley. We've been down this road since the day I set my eyes on you."   
  
She raised from the bed and walked to the window. The moonlight made strange shadows in her silken nightgown and again the only thing Riley was thinking was how lovely she looked under the moonlight. She stood still looking outside. No words, no movement, nothing. He walked to her and held her, pressing her back into his chest. She laid her head on him and whispered:   
  
"I never thought this would happen. I expected that you left a month after we met, but then you decided to live here and assumed a position in the Brasilian army."   
  
She made a pause, trying to find the courage to continue, felling his warm body pressed against her.  
  
"I never asked why you decided to stay cause I was afraid to listen the truth. I was afraid you had chose to stay here because you'd be far away from Buffy and from the memories. I wanted to believe that I had a chance with you." She managed to get free from his arms and turned around facing him. " But I knew it was not true. And even knowing this I accepted your invitation to dinner and things moved on so easily that one night I ended up in your bed." He could see a hint of a smile playing behind her tears. "And that was the best night I ever had, until I woke up in the middle of the night and did not find you by my side. This thing kept happening and I never talked about it cause I did not want to upset you or make you chose between her and me. I knew I had no chances against her."   
  
She bent her head and looked at his face as if she was a child mesmerized by a brand new toy. Riley put his finger on her lips and said:  
  
"Say no more."  
  
But she shook violently her head:  
  
"No! I have to tell you all. You must know that I felt in love with you because despite having another woman in your heart you were always loving and tender to me. You sent me flowers and made me laugh. You were perfect Riley." She looked at his arm and traced the scars with her fingers. "And not even your previous mistakes were enough to take the goodness of your heart. I am the guilty one here. I am the one who does not fits in your dreams. And I am going to leave you to be happy with your slayer."   
  
She sobbed again and added:  
  
"I hope she loves you as much as I do. And be sure that I am leaving you because I love you more than I could ever dream about. I can not bare to see you miserable, Captain. And I am pretty sure that you know exactly what I am going through."   


**That's why I had to run  
Though I needed you, baby  
Wild, wild is the wind  
That takes me away from you  
Cold is the night without your love  
To see me through, baby  
Wild, wild is the wind  
That blows through my heart tonight  
That tears us apart **  


He was astonished. Never in those months together she had given him a hint of her feelings. He always thought that they were together cause they both had been hurt before and because she liked the way he made love to her. But he never imagined that this wonderful woman could have feelings for him. Deep sweet feelings . And for the first time in the last fifteen months he found himself thinking only about her, cause suddenly there was no space left for anyone else inside his soul. Not even for Buffy. This woman standing proudless in front of him had showed him her most secret fears and feelings, she was giving him a real chance to stop her from go away. This was the only thing he never gave Buffy. He left without giving her any time to analyze the situation, he was selfish and ended up alone and bitter. This time he had the chance to fix his life and he could not let this passionate woman walk away from his life like this.  
His eyes followed her around the room as she started packing her things. Her movements were slow and he knew she was tired. Tired of trying to be happy, of trying to be the perfect woman, of trying to behave properly. Tired of hiding her feelings. And he knew all about it because he was tired too.   


**Maybe a better man  
Would live and die for you  
Baby, a better man would  
Never say goodbye to you **  


Back in Sunnydale he had the chance to be happy with Buffy, but he was not the man she wanted. So he left her and she would keep on looking for her perfect mate. After all, Angel left her too, and it made him not better than Riley. Maybe the problem was in herself and not in her men. Riley could not stop his mind from wandering as he watched his girlfriend packing. As she closed the suitcase and looked at him, the Captain was smiling openly and she felt rather uncomfortable with this.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, woman."  
  
She trembled inside. He only called her that way when they were making love, and she felt as if the floor was opening under her feet. She looked to the floor, trying to find something she could just stare and pretend to be calm. His black boots were beside the bed, and so she kept looking fixedly at them, trying to ignore the sudden heat that was all over her body.  
  
Riley walked to her and threw her suitcase on the floor. He cradled her face into his hands and looking into her eyes he reminded her.  
  
"I am the Captain here. I tell you when you're supposed to leave. Specially when it comes that you're leaving me." He kissed her softly and added, "I am the leaving guy and you were the one that taught me that we do not have to leave to be happy. So, please, stay with me. Let me love you like you deserve, let me show you that tonight was the last night you wake up and did not find me."   


** Wild, wild is the wind  
That takes me away from you  
Cold is the night without your love  
To see me through, baby  
Wild, wild is the wind  
That blows through my heart tonight  
That tears us apart **

  
Silence was the only thing heard in the room. Riley held her close to him, waiting anxiously for her final decision. He could feel the tension leaving her body as she spoke:  
  
"And if the wind blows, Riley? And if you hear her voice in the wind? Won't you come back rushing to her?"   
"The last time I followed the wind, I ended up here. Since then it blew countless nights and I am still here, because you are my anchor, and I need nothing more. No one else could make me feel this safe and happy."   
  
Taking his hand into hers, she whispered:   
  
"I'll stay." 

**  
Wild is the wind, wild is the wind**

He drawn her closer and whispered in her ear:  
  
"I promise you, whenever the wind blows me again, I will take you with me. Believe me I don't want to lose you."  
  
In the sky, the moon shone brightly illuminating the two lovers that finally found their way home. No wind would ever blow away the flame of their love.

  
**You got to understand, baby  
Wild is the wind**

+To be continued+


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 1 **

Lea rested her head against the seat of the bus. 2 more hours and she would be resting her head against her grandmother lap. Once a month she took this same bus and let herself be driven to her grandmother house. She never told Riley where she went every month. This was a part of her life that she wanted to keep secret, a part of her life that she always wanted for herself. Prejudice was the last thing she needed in her new life.

The bus driver stopped abruptly and Lea knocked her head against the window. She pressed her forehead and thought that maybe it was time to start driving again. She had not touched a car wheel since the accident. Ten years have passed and still she felt incapable of driving again, the responsibility was too much for her, and the memories too dark.

Lea closed her eyes and tried not to think about it anymore. She had a new life now. She owned a famous restaurant, her reputation as a gourmet was well known among the society and now, she had a good man by her side. Riley Finn. Thinking of him made her smile a little. It had been almost one year since the last time she woke up and did not find him laying beside her. One year since she decided it was time to leave him just like she had left so many men before.

But Riley was not an easy man to leave, and he promised her she would never wake up lonely again. So far, he had kept his promise, and Lea was more than happy living with him. She still had her own place, but she doesn't live there anymore. She liked Riley's place, near to the beach and the restaurant. So, little by little, she began spending more time there until one day, she discovered that all her underwear was now located in his wardrobe. It didn't seem to bother Captain Finn, he was pleased to have his girl near him, and Lea wouldn't leave his side for nothing in this world. She trusted him, almost completely, but still there was a part of her life that she needed to keep safe and sound from everybody. Her grandmother Nira was a part of this secret, she and her people. 

The bus stopped and the driver turned the engine off. Lea run her fingers through her hair and prepared her soul to this monthly visit. Everytime was the same thing, the wild part of her soul wanted to stay and live by her people's rules, but the urban part was the strongest one and when dawn falls, she would leave her inheritage behind and go back to the city. Just like it was supposed to be. She grabbed her purse and stepped out of the bus. Jose was already there waiting for her with his big golden smile, assuring Lea that everything was fine. She hugged the old man and let herself be driven once again into the big property of her grandmother.

She never got tired of looking at the wide property, full of trees and little white houses, children running and playing while the women gathered around the old-fashioned common ovens that were kept outdoors. She took a deep breath and felt her lungs aching for this pure air. Jose was chatting happily about how the children were growing fast, how Eva was pregnant again and other futile things. Lea smiled softly and interrupted him.

"And Nira? How is she?"

Keeping his eyes on the small road that leaded to the main house, Jose answered a little too fast:

"She's doing fine. You know how she is, strong like an old mare. All the women in your family are like this, little Lea. There are only two ways for death getting you, when you are far too old or when fate twists your destiny and reserves you an accident."

Just as his words were out of his mouth, Lea knew that Jose didn't mean it. So, she touched his shoulder and said:

"Ok, I get it, Jose." He had a sad look in his eyes. "I know you didn't mean to upset me. Let's continue talking about the old woman. And, please, be sincere."

Jose stopped the car in front of the house avoiding Lea's face when he spoke.

"Nira is old, little Lea. Maybe the time has come for you to come back home."

She sighted and answered: 

"You know it is not going to happen, Jose. Not now, not ever. I have a different life now; I can not pretend I am going to follow Nira's steps. I haven't half of her strength; our people would never obey me like they obey her. They would soon want me to get a husband to run the kumpanya. And, despite what you may be thinking, I would not bare to live under a man's command."

She kissed the old man on the cheek and stepped out of the car as he whispered too low for her to hear.

"Be strong little Lea. May Saint Sara keep you safe."

He turned the engine on and drove back to his own house.

********

As soon as she entered the house, music filled her ears, a wild violin was being played with emotion and passion. Lea closed her eyes and remembered how she loved when her father played, how she would spend her whole day watching her mother dancing among the other women. No other gypsy had ever danced as Iolanda did. Holding her breath, Lea opened the door that lead to the main room to find Nira watching one of Lea's cousin playing the violin. Tomas was around 15 years old, his black hair and tanned skin gave him the looks of a Spanish gypsy. Three more years and he will be breaking many hearts, Lea thought. She leaned against the door and listened to the boy, watching as Nira waved her hands like she was dancing. When Tomas finished the song, Lea clapped her hands and shouted:

"Bravo, bravo! So young and so talented."

Tomas dropped the violin and run into Lea's arms.

"Cousin Lea! I missed you so much!" 

She hugged him:

"So did I, Tomas. If I were ten years younger I'd sure ask you to marry me!"

Nira's voice broke the happy moment:

"If you were ten years younger I'd never let you leave this house, child."

The older woman raised from the chair, and Lea was astonished to see how much she aged in the past 30 days since her last visit. She pushed Tomas away and hugged her grandmother.

"Grandma, I miss you too."

Nira kissed her granddaughter's forehead and blessed her in Romani.

_" Baxt tho Wuzho."_

Lea closed her eyes. To hear her grandmother blessing her in Romani made Lea remember her own parents using the language while chatting in the kitchen during breakfast. Lea still remembered many of the words, and the blessing that Nira gave her was for her to remain pure, heart and soul.

"Thanks, _vó_. It is good to be home again."

"I just wish you could stay a little longer this time. I really need to talk to you." Nira glanced at Tomas. "You, little devil, take this violin of yours and get out of here. I need privacy to talk to Lea." As Tomas made a frown, Nira played with his hair and added, "Come back tonight, we can use some of your magical music."

Tomas smiled, kissed both women and left. Nira was not a woman of too much words, she was the baro of the kumpanya on these troubled days. When Lea's grandfather died, Nira refused to marry again and no one complained as she claimed herself the duty to watch over the tribe. She was a fair judge and had a good heart, she just did not like to waste too many time with small talks. Nira walked back to her chair, signing Lea to follow her. Lea left her purse on the table and sat on the floor, looking at her grandmother's face.

"Hey, grandma, you know I can't stay. I have to take care of the business and..."

"There is this man of yours." Nira said. "It is exactly about him that I want to talk to you. Do not make this face to me, child." 

Lea had frowned heavily, she did not like when Nira used that tone of voice, nothing good had ever come out of her mouth when she spoke like this. Lea remained in silence as Nira spoke.

"I saw him in my dreams. Your blond giant, your foreigner hero. He is marhime Lea. He spent many days playing with the Shilmulos. And I never heard of nothing good happening to people that danced their dance."

Nira paused, waiting for Lea's comments.

"Grandma, he is not impure. He had problems of his own, he met this girl; and then the vampires were just a consequence. He does not do it anymore."

Nira raised her hand: 

"I am not saying this, child. I know that he quit his games since he found you. I am not saying that your giant is a bad man, but he is cursed. I saw it, something will happen soon, some bad thing that will leave your heart bleeding." Nira looked lovingly at her little child, and said a prayer to Saint Sara for her to keep Lea sane. "I need you here Lea, before it is too late. I need to teach you things that I know you will need sooner than you think. You go home tonight, talk to your man and explain to him that you will need to stay away for a month or so. Tell him you gotta watch over your old and fragile grandmother."

Lea buried her head into her hands: 

"I can't tell him this, vó. He doesn't know about you or my gypsy past."

Nira looked at her horrified:

"Please, tell me he at least knows about your parents."

Lea felt the hot tears coming down her face. Ashamed, she could not tell Nira anything.

"Good." said the old woman. "He loves a woman he doesn't even know. Listen to me, go to your house now, pack some of your things, tell the giant something - I don't care what you will tell him, just do what I am telling you - be back tomorrow afternoon. We are running out of time."

"What is happening, grandma? Please tell me."

Nira caressed Lea's cheek:

"I don't know little one. I just know that you need to learn fast; I need to wake the power that lies inside of you, I have to make you able to hear the messages. I need to make you strong as a warrior. Hush now... don't cry, golden child. We will manage it. We did it once, before you decided to leave us. We can do it again. " 

Lea dried her cheeks, kissed Nira and left the house.

"Riley," she thought, "will you ever forgive me?"

She got into Jose's car and he drove her directly to her apartment. No bus trip this time, just like Nira said, they were running out of time.

***********

  
The phone was ringing insistently, urging Riley to answer it. He turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. As he picked up the phone, he could see the mess that the hot water was doing to his carpet.

"Hello." 

"Captain Riley Finn?" the operator asked.

"Yes, this is he."

"Hold on a second, sir."

Riley stood in the middle of the room, soaked and waiting for the operator to complete the call. Then, the familiar voice he heard on the line brought him a smile.

  
"Riley, man! How are you doing in that hot city?"

Graham Miller would never stop pushing him for choosing to stay in Rio de Janeiro. In fact, when Riley left the special military service and stayed in Rio, he knew that was what pissed Graham even more. Sitting on the couch, Riley prepared himself for whatever made his old buddy call him.

"Doing great, Graham, just great. And you? How are things going on in Texas?" 

Graham was now based on the Texan unit, fighting evil and riding horses. Riley always wondered how the hell Graham ended up there.

"I am not on Texas anymore, Riley." Graham paused and Riley could feel some kind of tension in his friend's voice when he spoke again, "I received a call last month and I am back in California now. In Sunnydale to be more accurate."

Riley closed his eyes and let himself fly away for some moments. It was almost as if all was beginning again, the call, Sunnydale, false identity, ideological love, broken heart, hideous addictions. Barely breathing he asked.

"And you're phoning me from the US just to tell that you are back in the Hellmouth? Listen, Graham, I do not wanna hear about this, ok?"

Graham voice seemed to quiver.

"Riley, I had no options, I just had to call you, man. Things here are pretty bad. The city is chaotic, the demons are dancing on their graves, congratulating themselves on the absence of the Slayer."

Riley remained in silence. Part of him wanted to ask where Buffy was and the other part just seemed not to care any longer. This was the part that won the fight that was taking place inside of him and he just said.

"Too bad for you Graham, the Hellmouth was never an easy place to be, specially when you do not have a slayer to control it. But, what do I have to do with this whole thing?"

Graham's answer did not surprise Riley at all.

"We need you here, Riley."

He sank his head into his hands and felt the pang grow inside his heart. That old and well known pang that would never leave him alone again. He kept his eyes closed as he answered.

"Not a chance, buddy. Life is good down here. I've got a good job, loving woman, sun and fun. I am not moving away from all this." 

On the other side of the line, Graham laughed bitterly.

"You gotta a woman? So, that's what this denial is all about? You don't want to leave your woman or you don't want to face the slayer again? Help me out, Finn, cause I am not getting it."

Riley lost his tact and patient and slammed his fist against the telephone table: 

"You don't have to get anything, Graham. I just said I am not going to Sunnydale. I am not going to live it all again. If I was not able to help before, I am not able to help now. Just leave me here, leave me in peace of mind."

He tried to calm down and started taking long breaths. Riley knew it was too much for his mind to come back to Sunnydale. And he decided that nothing that Graham might say could make him change his mind. 

But he wasn't expecting Graham to say what he heard next.

"Riley, I really need you. I can't fight the demons anymore. One of them got me really bad, and my legs are gone." Graham paused, obviously trying not to cry over the phone, "I don't want my men to stand up alone, please help me. I am begging you. Just for a few weeks and then you can go back to your love nest and never think about the Hellmouth again."

Riley knew there was no way out of this. His loyalty and sense of debt to Graham were far too big, and he could only hope that Lea understands him. Trying to leave all his fears behind, Captain Finn assured his friend:

"I will go Graham, but Lea goes with me."

Graham could not believe that Riley was willing to take his new girlfriend to the mouth of Hell. He thought that Riley would have known better than to risk the girl's sanity. Riley knew no one ever left that place in good mental conditions, but Graham could not care less. He had not even met the girl and he was needing his old buddy at his side, so he agreed.

"Ok, if you really think that you need to expose her to all this craziness."

When he finally answered Graham, Riley's voice sounded very weird, almost haunted.

"I need her to keep me sane. See you in two days."

And he slowly put the phone back into its cradle. He could feel the wind blowing stronger this time.

*****

To be continued


	3. Chapter 02

Wild Is The Wind  
Disclaimer - None of them are mine all Joss.  
Part 3/??  
Distribution - My site and FINNatics. Do you want this? Please ask me first I will probably say yes.  
SPOILERS: In The Woods  
Rating: Read the books? Saw the series? So, you can read this. PG 13 - for now.  
Teaser: A man dealing with the pain and his future.  
Dedication: This goes to Chris, Nicole and all the people who gave me feedback. I will keep on writing as long as I am able to keep you amused. To Lisa, cause true friendship is hard to find. I hope you like it! To Marc Blucas for just being him.  
Feedback: pls send to sgavino@gbl.com.br  
Authors Note - Guaraná is a soft drink that only exists in Brasil. It is wonderful and I highly recommend it.  
Second note: No it has not been BETA. Anyone???  
Third Note: ** denotes internal thought. 

*****

Lea checked the ingredients another time. She had the chicken, the wheat flour, the toasted flour and the eggs. Onions, lettuce and tomatoes. If she was going to spend some time away from her man at least she was going to cook his favorite meal tonight.

She opened the refrigerator and checked the beverages. Diet Coke, Guaraná and beer were already cooled. Lea smiled almost in a happy way, the farewell party was complete.

She sliced the tomatoes and the onions, placing them artistically on the lettuce. The chicken was ready, he called it chicken breaded, but she'd rather call it à Milanese. Riley just loved it. She set the table for two and started looking for the perfect soundtrack for the night. She was running her fingers through her cds when the doorbell rang, and Lea hurried to the door, forgetting about the music. After all these months together she still hadn't give him the key to her apartment. She didn't felt comfortable knowing that he could enter her house and discover her family origins while she was away. Riley, on the other hand, held no secrets from her, and gave her the key to his home only a few weeks after they started dating.

Lea opened the door to find Riley hiding himself behind red roses.

"Oh, Captain! You arrived just in time." She reached out for the flowers and breathed their perfume. "Lovely!" 

Lea smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Riley entered the room and held her by the waist.

"You're lovely, they are just red roses." 

And he kissed her. At first, it was a gentle kiss, but Riley seemed to get hungrier and Lea could feel his hands grabbing her hips as his tongue got deeper into her mouth. She let the flowers slip to the floor and her hands found their way to his neck, pulling him closer. They kissed each other for what seemed a lifetime until Lea broke the kiss, grasping for air.

"Riley! I am starting to think that maybe I should cook your dinner more often." 

She was smiling, seizing the moment, but he had a serious look in his face.

"Lea, I have something to tell you." 

In the back of her mind, she heard Nira's voice blessing her in Romani. Her smile begun to fade as she knelt down to pick up the roses.

"I have something to tell you too, but it can wait. Tell me your secret first." 

He smiled bitterly. Lea had always put him as her priority, in her conception, everything could wait until he was ready to face it. She always surprised him, her love for him was so pure and real that he felt deeply for her. * Happy days should never end. * Taking a deep breath he spoke:

"Mine is not a secret, just something new." He paused and followed her to the kitchen. "I just got a phone call from Graham." 

Lea was putting the roses in a vase, and slowed her movements as she heard Graham's name. She had never met him but somehow today his name sounded creepy to her ears. Since childhood, Lea had these unease feelings sometimes, and she did not like them. Pretending to be okay she said: 

"Graham. That's your military friend, right?" She still had her back turned to Riley as she asked, "How's been doing on Texas?" 

Lea turned to face Riley. He was sitting by the kitchen table, playing with a knife that was lying there. He had a dark shadow in his eyes.

"He's not on Texas anymore." 

Riley lift his sorrowful eyes to Lea and continued:

"Actually, he's back on Sunnydale and he phoned asking me to help him. He's injured, a demon stroke him really hard and he lost his legs." 

Riley kept his voice steady as he looked back to the knife that he was holding and started to move it faster between his fingers, striking it heavily against the table. He was avoiding Lea's eyes, he didn't want to see her face, and it made her hurt inside.

Lea kept her eyes fixed on Riley's hands, the hands that have always sent her to heaven, hands that would stroke her hair until she was asleep. She wanted to scream out loud that she did not want him to go back to Sunnydale and lose his legs, his arms or his heart, but she did not spoke it out loud. This pain was hers to deal, and the choice was his. The sound of the knife against the wooden table was annoying and this stupid game he liked to play with the knife was getting to her nerves. She moved into his direction and took the knife away from his asking:

"So, when are you leaving?" 

He looked puzzled:

"There is no *I* here Lea. The right question is when do WE leave."

He touched her face, so beautiful and so sweet, and went on speaking:

"Once I told you that if the wind ever started to blow again, I would take you with me. Time has come for us to leave, Lea." 

She had her eyes closed, feeling his warm fingers playing with the locks of her hair, and wondered why did it have to happen now. Why did everything have to happen at the same time? Somehow she knew that this was supposed to happen this way, and there was nothing she could do this time but surrender to her destiny. She moaned:

"I can't go, Riley." 

Her words hit him hard, but before he could argue she continued:

"I received a phone call, too. My grandmother is having some problems and I must go and stay with her for a while." She walked to the refrigerator and held the door open, hoping to low down the heat inside her body. "I was going to tell you about the whole story tonight, but you as faster than me." 

Lea couldn't find the strength to face him, cause she knew he was disappointed with her, and she could not stand this.

"Your grandmother, Lea? Do you actually have a grandmother? How come I never heard anything about her or about any of your relatives?" 

Riley felt a wave of anger rising inside him but controlled himself. He was disappointed with the fact she had never mentioned her family to him. They were not supposed to have any secrets between them and now she comes up with a grandmother needing her help just when he mostly need her by his side. With two large steps he covered the space that separated them, slammed the refrigerator's door and stared Lea.

Lea was already expecting this kind of reaction. She could see he was trembling in anger and the only thing she could do was answer him:

"Yes, I do have a grandmother. And uncles, aunts and cousins. And I do also have a reason for not having mentioned them before. Will you calm down and listen to me?" 

Riley didn't move, his eyes locked in hers, as he answered coldly:

"Go on, I am listening."

* This is going to be hard.* Lea thought. She walked away from him, and seated by the table. Still holding the knife Riley was playing earlier, she grabbed an apple that was laying on the table and started peeling it as she spoke.

"Have you ever been a victim of prejudice, Riley? Have people thrown rocks and things at you and your family when you walked the streets? Have you ever had to steal to survive?" 

Lea kept her eyes fixed on the apple as she spoke. Riley was not understanding what she was talking about, but feeling calmer now, he just let her speak. She dropped both the apple and the knife on the table, and stood up, pacing restlessly around the kitchen, as if she was afraid to tell him the story of her family. She continued:

"I doubt it. You grew in a pacific place, surrounded by beauty and love, you could never been able to tell me about hatred, lies and vengeance." She stopped and faced him, her eyes full of pain and regret. Riley lifted his hand and touched her lips feeling awful for being the one responsible for all that suffering in Lea's face. But still, he remained in silence, what was begun should be finished, so he let Lea speak her mind. Her voice was husky:

"No, not you. You're the golden boy, the righteous one. The man that never lived in the shadows." She reached for his arm, touching his scars and whispered, "Well, maybe I am not totally right." She gave him the saddest smile he had ever seen in her face. Riley reached out and pulled her close to him, holding her softly against his chest. He could feel her heartbeat, wild and fast, and he wished he could turn back the time. But he couldn't.

"Lea, we really don't have to talk about it. I am sorry, I was disappointed and" 

She was shaking her head:

"No I think time has come for me to tell you the truth." Lea buried her face into his chest, breathing his scent, and spoke:

"Prejudice hurts, Riley. And gypsies have always been victims of prejudice." She paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't know how you American people feel about gypsies, but my experience in Europe and even here in Brasil is not one of the best. I've seen my father suffer because of this. My mother was forced to change her demeanor in order to keep us from hearing bad words in school. Things smoothed a little when we came back to Brasil, but it was not perfect. For us, it never is perfect. That's why I never talked to you about my family. I didn't want you to judge me because of legends that tell the gypsies as burglars and dishonest people."

She stopped and expected him to push her away from his embrace at any moment. But she was surprised by his gentle kisses on the top of her head, while he murmured:

"Never gonna let you go, Lea. You shouldn't had denied your heritage because of me. I would love you even if you were a burglar." He pushed her away to look into her eyes. "In fact you are a burglar, cause since I met you I've lost the possession of my heart." 

Riley smiled lovingly at Lea, expecting to clear the shadow from her face, but still she looked sad and worried. She kissed his lips and pleaded: 

"Captain, please let me finish my tale." 

TBC 


	4. Chapter 03

Untitled Document

**Wild Is The Wind  
Disclaimer - None of them are mine all Joss.  
Part 4/??  
Distribution - My site and FINNatics. Do you want this? Please ask me first I will probably say yes.  
SPOILERS: In The Woods  
Rating: Read the books? Saw the series? So, you can read this. PG 13 - for now.  
Teaser: A man dealing with the pain and his future.  
Dedication: This goes to Chris, Nicole and all the people who gave me feedback. I will keep on writing as long as I am able to keep you amused. To Lisa, cause true friendship is hard to find. I hope you like it! To Marc Blucas for just being him.  
Feedback: pls send to sgavino@gbl.com.br  
Authors Note - Lisa... thanks for the beta stuff. This is a short part, but it touched me deep.   
Second Note: ** denotes internal thought.  
Thrid Note: Althought I hate it.... Brasil will be spelled here with a Z... Lisa spell-checked it for me...  
Forth Note: MARCHAND is a french word used to describe people who buy and sell old/rare stuff.**

*************************************************************************

  
Riley took Lea by the hand and leaded her to the couch.

"Beloved, I am listening to you. Tell me your story." 

Her brown eyes showed different shadows of pain when she finally started talking.

"My parents met when Dad was living in Spain. He felt in love with Mom in a gypsy wedding celebration and he used to say that she had bewitched him at that very moment." Lea rested her head against Riley's shoulder and breathed his scent for a minute before continuing.

"They were a wonderful couple, and I don't remember seeing any other couple as much in love as them. Dad's family lived in Brazil and so they moved to Rio de Janeiro and I was born here. But they had some hard times and decided to move to Europe again. We traveled from place to place until my mother expressed her desire to live in Paris." 

Riley was stroking Lea's hair and she closed her eyes, drifting on the memories.

" The year was 1991, I was eighteen years old and used to think that life could never get any better than that. I was so happy to live in such a beautiful city, filled with Museums and churches. I have never felt home in Europe until my eyes met Versailles. That time I knew I had found my second home." 

She tried to find a more comfortable position on the couch and looked at his face while continued talking:

"Dad thought about everything. He changed our family name in order to avoid the prejudice against our gypsy origins. I was not Lea Dare anymore, now my name was Lea Deveraux, and I was a french citizen. All my gypsy past was left in Brasil, Spain and Italy and there was no more need to hide myself. Dare was not a speakable name any longer."

Her fingers were playing with a strain of his hair.

"Dad was a marchand, and Europe was the place to be. He taught me all about antiques. And I loved to handle those precious pieces of art more than anything. I lived in infinite bliss and I knew it. But, nothing ever lasts forever. And our destruction came in my uncle's form. Iago was my dad's brother, a tall dark haired gypsy, the one who was supposed to watch over the kumpanya when his time come."

Riley knew that a monologue was to come their way, so he pushed Lea against his chest and kissed her forehead before speaking tenderly:

"Don't hurry, honey. We have all the time in the world."

He could tell that her pain was increasing. She was speaking in a low voice, trying to hide the emotions that were so visible in her brown eyes. She locked eyes with him and Riley could see a great deal of pain in them, her past should hold many dark memories, just like his own. He caressed her lower lip and felt her trembling.

"You see," she continued "Iago had always been one of my favorite relatives. He always had that intense light shining around him, and I could always see it shining brighter and brighter. As the older son, he was the one chosen to run the kumpanya after Nira's death and she sent him to Europe to learn the tricks and strategies of the other gypsies clans."

A sad smile crossed Lea's face.

"And he was doing quite well. Until the neo-nazi found him. Iago never hid himself or his beliefs, so he was easily tracked by a group called Silent Strides. The SS hunted the gypsies down and killed them, and that was what they intended to do to Iago when they captured him. But, as long as he was not a man to hide anything, he was not a man to give up without a good fight. And, Riley, he did fight. And almost died."

Lea left the couch and walked to the window, her back turned to Riley, trying to hide her tears.

"He managed to escape and find his way to our house, arriving there bruised and tortured. I was the one who patched him, my fingers soaked with his blood. I was the only one he allowed to touch him."

Lea looked to Riley over her shoulder.

"I think he knew what I was supposed to become someday."

Riley walked to her, compassionately held her shoulders and forced her to look directly into his eyes.

"And what is it?"

She sighed.

"I don't know yet. Somehow I have this feeling that Nira has something big planned for me, something that scares her. And I never saw my grandma scared before. Not even when I came back from Europe alone." 

"Why, Lea? Did your parents decide to stay in Europe and help Iago?"

She was serious.

"No," she said as the anguish filled her eyes. "I killed them."

Riley could not hide the shock that he felt. His eyes were the mirror of his soul and Lea saw the nuances of his feelings. She knew it would have to happen someday, she just didn't expect it to be so soon. Taking a deep breath she found the strength she needed to explain.

"My parents were scared about the violence that Iago suffered and they wanted to keep me safe from it. Also, Dad wanted to get Iago to the nearest airport and send him back home. He packed a bag for each one of us and gave me the car keys. Neither he nor Mom knew how to drive, and Iago couldn't even bare his own weight, so the obligation to get us out of Paris was all mine. And I had no time to hesitate, so once they were all inside our little Peugeot, I turned the engine on, said a prayer to Saint Sara and hit the road."

Lea could feel the tension growing within her body. Her neck was aching and the strongest desire she felt was to lay down, close her eyes, and let hours of silence help her forget. But silence was not allowed at the moment. Riley needed to know. She owed him that much. 

"Dad asked me to drive to Provence. He had a friend there that owned a jet and could get us out of France as fast as possible. So, to Provence we headed. After 30 minutes on the road I looked at the rearview mirror and saw 2 cars following us. I was not prepared to that runaway scene, Captain. I tried my best, but I was only a eighteen year old girl trying to save her family."

Lea bent her head and her sobs cut Riley's heart.

"And I killed them."   
  
The strength of her sobs overwhelmed her, and she fell quiet leaving Riley to make his own conclusions. Not allowing his mind to wander to possibilities, Riley became her center of strength. His hands stretched along her shoulders and held her firmly.  
  
"Lea, it was an accident. How you killed them. It was an accident?"   
  
She nodded and was thankful for his touch and for his strength  
  
My foot hit the accelerator and I never saw that stupid horse crossing the road. And I do not remember what happened next, the only thing I know is that Iago's body was laying on the grass next to me, and the Peugeot was in flames, a funeral pyre to Dad and Mom's bodies. Iolanda and Tibor would never have a place to be mourned, but Iago and me survived. He was the strong one, he had always been the strong one; and despite his wounds, he managed to get us out of France and back to Rio. He took me to Nira's house and explained the whole story to her. I couldn't do anything else than lay down, mourning and crying. I could not move on. I felt I was the one to blame, and deep down inside I still think that way. I shall be haunted by grief during throughout all of my life."

She was crying freely now, her face washed by her tears, and Riley caught himself thinking that even grieving she was beautiful. He pushed her against his chest and they cried together.

"Lea, brutality led you to runaway, and fatality put that horse on the road. If nothing had happened that way, who would have saved me from my own destiny?" 

And he felt exactly like this. If he had not found Lea, he would still be playing little sick games with the vampires, trying to get closer to Buffy's heart. This gypsy in his arms was his entire salvation army, a one person army, and now he could finally understand why she always looked so strong. Pain leads us to a greater knowledge of our own limits.   
  
Lea dried her tears on Riley´s shirt, and decided to finish the story.

"Riley, you would never have sunk in darkness forever. It is not your nature and sooner or later you'd find your own way out of it. Just like I have just found my way back to my destiny. When I realized what meant being a gypsy, I denied all my beliefs, I crossed my heart and screamed out loud that I would never again wear a traditional costume, or dance when listening to a gypsy song. I did not want that heritage for me or my kids, and as strange as it may seems Nira never asked me to reconsider my decision. She respected my feelings while Iago would only curse me for being so weak."

She cuddled into his lap and felt his fingers caressing her back.

"I had the basic knowledge and the premonitions that would never leave me, so Nira knew that someday I would have to go back home and ask for her help. Premonition is not a real gift, for me it works more like a curse, cause I don't know how to control it. Captain, I will have to stay here and get my deal of gypsy lore. Without it, I am of no help to you or to myself."

She pulled him away and kissed him softly in the lips.

"I love you Riley Finn. Nothing will ever change that. You can go back to that little town in the middle of hell, you can meet the slayer girl again, and even if you fall, I will still love you. And I will be there to catch you when you fall." 

Her words were strong and filled with all the love she had for him. Riley could feel it and bent towards Lea, his mouth covering hers trying to get all from her kiss. For Lea, his touch was like silk, smooth and fresh, thrilling her and making her mind sway. She kissed him back wanting to lose herself in the simple act of kissing her true love, wanting to give him her shattered heart. Wanting, waiting, needing.

Riley broke the kiss. An annoying silence involved them and when he finally spoke his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"I won't fall. Loving you was the best thing that happened to me since since all the craziness that turned my life head over heels. I don't wanna lose you, honey." 

She closed her eyes and let herself be loved by him.

"So don't, Riley. Don't lose me." 

He wrapped his arms around her body and took her into the bedroom. It was a perfect night to say goodbye.

TBC  
(Shall I???) 


	5. Chapter 04

Wild is the Wind - Chapter 4

  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of BtVS or AtS characters. They all belong to the Joss Pack. Other non BtVS or AtS characters are all mine.  
Distribution - FINNatics and my site - The Claddagh Fanfiction Archive. Other people please ask me first I will probably say yes.  
Timeline: Set some time after "In the Woods"  
SPOILERS: Anything before IN THE WOODS  
Rating: free for all - at the moment.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1 - No... I am not crazy. And yes... this is a Riley fiction.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2 -It is not a Buffy/Riley shipper fanfiction. I am still a B/A hopelessly shipper... I ship B/A, Cordy/Doyle, Willow/Oz... see... all the broken couples : )  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 3 - * * denotes internal thought.  
Teaser: Changes in Riley's life lead him to Brasil.  
Dedication: To Lisa, for all the "inquiring mind" and beta stuff, Nicole and Chris for the wonderful support and feedback.  
Feedback: If I beg... will you send it to me? claddagh@angel.vg / sgavino@gbl.com.br  
AUTHOR'S NOTES 4 : Words in Romani and gypsies habbits did not come from this crazy head of mine. They are a resulf of non-stop research.

****Chapter 04

**   
Sunnydale**

Giles heard something strange inside his head. A loud noise similar to an insect buzzing directly into his ear. He just kept his eyes closed and thought that he must be dreaming, but the noise seemed to increase and became non-stop.

Suddenly it all became clear. It was the doorbell, of course! He opened his eyes and automatically raised his body from the couch, but as soon as his feet touched the floor he let out a painful crying and a loud course. Now he remembered exactly what was going on. What was he thinking when he decided to fight with that demon last night. He was only a watcher, and that thing was a Slayer thing.

* Because, it was for sure a huge thing.*

As he walked to the door he yelled.

"I am on my way! Take your bloody finger out of the bell whomever you are!"

He could distinguish Willow's laughter as Xander answered:

"Hey G-Man! Hurry up! We have demons to fight!"

Giles opened the door and gave Xander one of his hardest looks. The younger man raised his hands and murmured:

"Sorry, bad joke."

Giles moved to his right so the two Scoobies could get into the apartment. As he was closing the door Willow asked.

"Are you all right Giles? Did that thing hurt you too much?"

Due to his years of training at the Watcher's Council, Giles thought he would able to deceive Willow. He gave her a smile:

"Nothing that will keep me away from the patrol tonight."

But when he sat on the couch, his face contorted in pain.

"Oh, Giles." Willow hurried to his side. "Let me see the wound."

Before he was able to answer Xander make his second childish remark of the afternoon.

"I still wonder why you allowed Buffy to leave the Hellmouth."

Willow looked at her best friend wondering why he was always this childlike where Buffy and Angel were concerned. Would he never get the point? Was it so difficult for him to accept that those two were soulmates? She turned her attention back to Giles that had already taken his shirt off.

* Wow. And he is not a young man. * 

Willow let her eyes wander through the watcher's body and asked herself how come she had never noticed that he had all those muscles. Giles' voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Xander, you know I can not stop Buffy from doing what she wants, what she needs. And at this very moment going to Los Angeles was what she needed most." He paused in pain as Willow started to clean his wound. 

Putting his feet on the table Xander stressed.

"You mean that meeting Angel was what she needed most. Come on Giles, Angel is always in first place, no matter what is involved, Dead Boy is always Buffy's priority."

Giles suppressed a whisper and as she sensed that an argument was about to come their way, Willow intervened.

"Xander, she has no one else to care about now. Joyce is dead and Dawn moved in with their Dad. She has only Angel now. Let her be."

Willow turned her attention back to Giles. The demon had really hurt him and unfortunately she was not very good with medical care.

"Times like this, I really miss Riley."

As the two men exchanged glances, she realized that the words were spoken out loud.

"I am sorry, guys, but this is true."

Raising her head she stared into Giles' eyes while explaining:

"His medical experience is much better than mine, and besides, he would be helping us with this evil creatures."

Xander had to agree.

"I miss him too Will. The guy had wonderful hands." 

Willow and Giles looked at him puzzled.

"Wonderful MEDICAL hands, ok! Just this."

Xander got up and saying that he needed to check how Anya was doing at The Magic Box, left the witch and the watcher alone. Willow helped Giles to get his shirt on.

* Too bad. I could use a little more of that "landscape".* 

"Giles, do you think Buffy will stay away for too long?" she asked.

Leaning his head on the couch, Giles closed his eyes.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that this time Buffy's trip was really necessary. If Angel is going to have his soul bounded during a witchcraft ritual, then his soulmate must be there to welcome him back. Let's just pray that it works."

Willow gave him a sad smile.

"I guess we will need more than prayers this time, cause if the ritual doesn't work, Angelus will be back."

Giles stroke the girl's hair.

"Let's not think about that now." 

But both of them knew it was an impossible thing. If Angel's soul was not correctly bounded, Buffy would lose him forever this time. No getting back. And none of her friends were sure if she would be able to kill Angelus without merci.

Giles and Willow talked a little more about their last patrol and the girl left him alone, promising to be back after she made the proper research about the demon that hurt him. 

He was still laying on the couch when the doorbell hang again. This time it rang only once and Giles knew that it was a grown-up visit. Ignoring the pain that was now all over his body he walked to the door and opened it to be greeted by a young man in a wheelchair. 

"Hello Mr. Giles, how are you today?"

Giles still felt unease looking at the younger man that was injured while helping him to do Buffy's job.

"Pretty fine, Captain Miller. Pretty fine. Do you want to come in?"

Giles watched as Graham graciously moved his chair into the apartment, and felt his soul becoming heavy with guilty. Graham's blue eyes met his as the younger man spoke.

"I won't waste your time, Mr. Giles. I only came here to tell you that once your Slayer left the town to its own devices I am bringing Captain Finn back. I hope you don't have any problems with it."

Giles was shocked.

"You mean Riley is coming back to Sunnydale? And what am I supposed to tell Buffy."

Graham's voice was as cold as ice.

"I don't care. This is not my problem, it is yours. My duty here is stopping this demon and that is why Riley is coming back. And don't worry about him. He is not coming back because of Buffy." 

"Err.. what do you mea?"

Giles was confused.

"He has a woman now. A good normal woman. And she's coming with him." 

Graham rolled his chair to the door as he gave an end to his visit.

"I just thought that it would be better if you let the Slayer know about this. Maybe they'll meet and I don't want my friend to get hurt again. Can I count on you this time?"

Giles knew what Graham meant and nodded, looking at the place where his legs used to be.

"Just like I counted on you."

Graham smiled satisfied and left Giles alone in the apartment.

* Oh, boy. This is not a good way to start a day. *  
  
Chapter 05 SOON!!!!


	6. Chapter 05

Wild is the Wind - Chapter 5

**Wild Is The Wind   
Chapter 05**

  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of BtVS or AtS characters. They all belong to the Joss Pack. Other non BtVS or AtS characters are all mine.  
Part 5/???  
Distribution - FINNatics and my site - The Claddagh Fanfiction Archive. Other people p lease ask me first I will probably say yes.  
Timeline: Set some time after "In the Woods"  
SPOILERS: Anything before IN THE WOODS  
Rating: NC-17 - yes... I did it!  
Lyrics by Hoodoo Gurus - I was the One  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1 - No... I am not crazy. And yes... this is a Riley fiction.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2 -It is not a Buffy/Riley shipper fanfiction. I am still a B/A hopelessly shipper... I ship B/A, Cordy/Doyle, Willow/Oz... see... all the broken couples : )  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 3 - * * denotes internal thought.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES 4 : Words in Romani and gypsies habbits did not come from this crazy head of mine. They are a resulf of non-stop research.   
Teaser: Changes in Riley's life lead him to Brasil.  
Dedication: To Lisa, for all the "inquiring mind" and beta stuff, Nicole, Chris and mimi for the wonderful support and feedback.  
Feedback: If I beg... will you send it to me? claddagh@angel.vg / sgavino@gbl.com.br

**Rio de Janeiro - Antonio Carlos Jobim International Airport**

The plane was almost lost in the blue sky but still the young woman didn't seem eager to move away from the window. Her eyes were lost in the clouds as her mind wandered through last night's memories.

It had been so hard to say goodbye to Riley, and at the same time she wished she could do it over and over again. After all the conversation they had and the tears they shared, Lea had let Riley take her into the bedroom, and her world seemed to have melted away at that very moment.

Never before had she experienced a moment so bitter and so sweet. She still could feel his tongue tracing the way of her tears, his lips kissing them away. He always had the power to change her life from the black and white reality into a colourful dream. A simple touch of his hand could always take her to heaven and Lea could never resist to his calling.

So she let herself be taken and loved and as his hand snaked around her waist she began to relax and let her hand slip into his shirt, caressing his chest. Riley moved his other hand up under her hair and massaged the base of her hairline seductively and Lea closed her eyes in anticipation for the moment they were going to share. 

His lips traced her neckline while his hands tried to get her free from her clothes. Supressing a sob, she pushed him away and helped him with the clothes. Riley smiled sweetly at his woman as her clothes found their place on the floor. She was naked in front of him, and for the first time it was a complete nakedness. Her body and soul now belonged to her captain. Riley took her hand and whispered in her ear.

"Come here, woman. Let me show you how much I love you."

She looked up at him and his mouth descended upon hers. His lips brushed hers, and he ran his tongue over her mouth before pushing through them. The hardness of his jeans brushing against her bare skin sent thrills up and down her spine and Lea moaned, desire and hunger taking her body as she begged.

"Make me yours once more time, Riley. One. More. Time."

He could not deny it to them and so, without any effort he lifted Lea from the floor and layed her on her back in the bed. All the time, there was a music playing somewhere in the building and it strangely fitted the situation. As Riley kissed Lea's eyelashes the singer begun to tell his sad story.

Darling, this is goodbye  
Kiss me, I don't know why  
You were always beautiful  
When you closed your eyes

Lea entwined her fingers into his hair trying to pull him closer, but Riley was not ready yet to let go. He still wanted to look at every little piece of her before losing himself into her body. So, he sat on the bed, his fingers playing with her nipples as his eyes tried to memorize every single detail of the woman that was now the meaning of his life.

Lea knew exactly what was going through his mind. And her eyes instantly became filled with tears, as her fears started to take form into her mind. He stood up and unzipped his pants, letting them to rest together with her own clothes. Lea raised and stopped him from taking his shirt. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Let me do it for you. Let me be your woman tonight. Please."

All the pain that she was feeling came out on these words and he let her take care of him just this one more time. Her fingers moved up to his hair and rubbed his head. He closed his eyes and cursed the day he answered Graham's call. Cursed the day he went to Sunnydale. He could feel her fingernails going up his chest and felt his body trembling. 

* This is not fair. Not now.* 

Lea took his shirt off but did not make any movement to free him from his boxers, instead she pulled him close and rubbed her body into his, her tongue playing with his earlobe, her scent driving him crazy. He was extremely aroused, he wanted to ran himself into her generous body and feel her tighten around him. He was so hard, she could feel him poking into her. She wanted him inside her, she wanted him to make the pain stop, to make the sun shine. She wanted him not to go away. Still, neither one of them spoke a word as their mouths met into a deep and passionate kiss. 

She bit his tongue and he retracted it and she followed it into his mouth with her own. Riley's hand were caressing her ass, while Lea used her fingers to play with his inner thighs. As the kiss deepened, she pulled away from his mouth, licking his lips as her tongue left the confines of his mouth. He whimpered. He hadn't meant to, but he was entranced by her. Never before, making love to a woman had been this important and special. Not even with Buffy. And he knew that it was because Lea had no other person in her mind but him, and that was what made their lovemaking this special. Everything she did was for him, and him alone. And he didn't want it to change, just like he didn't want any other woman in his bed or in his life anymore.

Riley grabbed her by the wrist and forced her down on the bed, caressing her neck with the other hand, kissing her wildly. His mouth hungrier than before as his cock tried to find its way out of the boxers and into the softness of her body. She withdrew her tongue from his mouth and his taste lingered on it as she took it back where it belonged. He tried to push her lips back to his, as his hand was still on her neck but she wouldn't let him. As they locked their eyes, the singer went on.

Leave now   
While we still can  
Let's not wait until it all  
Gets out of hand

It was already out off hand and they knew it. Riley stopped on his tracks and whispered.

"I am not going. Not until you are free to come with me."

Running her finger on his lips she sighted.

"It is not that simple. I know how much you like Graham and how do you own him your new life. You can't fail him now. You go, and I will follow you later."

He let his head sink into her neck.

"You can't be serious. It is Sunnydale, it is my own private nightmare. I can't face it alone, Lea. Please."

She felt the tears running down her cheeks and knew that what had to be done, must be done. Even if it meant the end.

"You must do it alone, Ri. You must go there and face it all, feel into your soul if you have made the right choice. Me or the Slayer. I trust you, why can't you trust yourself?"

"Cause I am weak."

As simple as this. He kissed her in the mouth and his tears mixed with her own. 

"No, you're not. You're just like an afraid child. This is our private nightmare, and even when you close your eyes in Sunnydale, I will be there to hold your hand."

They smiled at each other, trying to reassure their bond. Riley played a little with a lock of her hair as she caressed his jaw. He bent his head and ran his tongue in a circle on her breast before trailing it up her neck, past her jaw and onto her lips. She responded hungrily and began sucking on his bottom lip again. Riley could not help but remembering those wonderful lips around his thickness sucking on him like that and he whimpered once more. 

Lea let his lip go, while her hands searched for his cock inside the boxers, and they found it there hard and wet waiting to be touched. She was so focused on him that when his fingers found their way inside her body she jumped in surprise, but Riley pulled her closer. He had a need that wouldn't be filled and he wouldn't leave until he had tasted her musty honey in his fingers and his lips once more.

You're looking for a criminal  
Well I am a guilty man  
I was the one, I was the one

He trailed his kisses down from her neck to her breasts and started playing with her right nipple, flicking it in his mouth and sucking on it. He could feel her hands stroking him as he sucked her, her fingernails caressing his groin making him lose his nerve. Riley released her nipple and with a fast movement rolled their bodies in the bed letting Lea be on top of him, with her legs spread along his body. 

"Take my boxers off, Lea."

Without a word, she ran her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and bring it to his knees. Riley moved his legs and in a second there were no more barriers between them. Lea could feel the velvet touch of his cock pressed against her body all his glory and could hardly wait to have him inside her. Riley could not wait more and moving slowly he entered her, feeling her wetness welcoming him once again. He closed his eyes as she began moving, pushing herself onto him more and more with every thrust. Riley grabbed Lea's hips, forcing her to slow down, to seize the moment, and understanding his touch she made a round movement with her hips that made him let out a cry of joy. 

She bent her body and whispered into his ear.

"I want you now, Riley."

He moved his hand into her soft hair and pulled her close, their eyes meeting as he spoke:

"I want you always, woman."

He rolled their bodies again standing on top of her now and begun to move again, thrusting further every time and Lea closed her eyes screaming his name. She was close, he could sense it and he was too, suddenly she flipped him over and began riding him hard, harder than he had been. Lost in ecstasy, he grabbed her hips and helped her along. He then slipped his finger down to her clit and she moved against his finger.

It was crazy and wild as it had never been, and as he felt himself coming, the stupid song came to its final part.

We were wrong from the start  
Maybe we tried just a little too hard  
You don't have to blame yourself,   
You always played your part  
I was the one. I was.   
Darling, look at us now - look at us   
History won't put us down - won't put us down   
Don't let anybody say you could have worked it out.   
I was the one  
  
As Lea lose her body into his arms, Riley held her strongly, trying to make her a part of his own body. She kissed his shoulder blades and he spoke out loud.

"Lea, we were never wrong okay? I loved you from the start, just didn't know how to show you."

"You always showed me, Riley. You never knew how to show yourself. Not until tonight. I guess that now you know."

He gave her a little smile and kissed her nose.

"Are you tired? Cause i would mind to try it all over again."

  
Far from her land of dreams, Lea felt someone touching her shoulder and turned around to find Jose standing behind her with a concerned look into his eyes.

"Are you alright, Lea?"

She nodded silently and looked at the sky again. The plane was no where to be found, so she turned around and decided it was time to go.

"Yeah, Jose, I am alright. And you? Are you ready to take me back home?" 

She had never expected to see him smiling in such a happy way just to hear her say those words, but his answer was what touched her most.

"I've been ready for this day since you come back for the first time. Let's go little one, there are a lot of things waiting for you."

As Lea followed him to the car, she wondered why everybody seemed to know more about her life than herself.

  
During the first two hours of flight, Riley tried to sleep, but Lea's face would not leave his mind. He could almost feel her touch, her breath and her perfume. To get into that plane was the hardest thing he did since the day he left Sunnydale. 

Sunnydale. He was heading back to a place that had only brought grieve and suffer into his life. He was going back to hell, to fight a war that was not even his. Thinking clearly now, he wondered where Buffy could be, what could have happened that she had left and abandoned Sunnydale and her sacred duty.

* There must have been something really important. Or someone.* 

He closed his eyes again and finished his scotch. He had seven more hours to get to California, seven more hours to let his mind remember his last moments with Lea over and over again. Seven more blessed hours until he had to face hell one more time.

  
Lea left her bags in her grandma's front door and headed to the living room. The house was quiet and Jose had told her that Nira was heading a Krysromani , a special trial to judge a betrayal amongst the gypsies. She decided to go home and wander through the memories.

There was a guitar laying on the corner of the room, and she felt attracted to it. Lea touched the instrument and felt a wave of pain taking her body. Her knees weakened and she sat on the floor. That was for sure a new thing into her already weird world. 

"I never thought you could become even more beautiful."

She turned her head to the direction of the voice and there he was. A tall gypsy man, with a red kerchief wrapped around his head trying to hide his long dark hair. Lea could sense something strange about him, but she was not able to tell what it was. She decided to gain some time.

"Have we met? I don't remember you."

He laughed and his laughter held the power of a thunder into a stormy night. He took a few more steps closer to her and sit on the couch by her side. A smiled was playing on his lips and his teeth were very white. Lea could feel her weariness increasing, and if he wasn't a gypsy she could risk a though that he was not human. His eyes were heavy and wise like if he had lived a thousand lives. Her analysis was broke by his voice.

"No, in fact I have seen you a thousand of times, but your grandmother would never allow me to talk to you."

He leaned his body, his face almost touching hers.

"Actually, if she dreamt that I could be this near to you, she would kill me. Too bad you denied your origins and heritage. If you had stayed here you would certainly had learnt a deal more about me."

Hypnotized by his dark eyes she asked.

"And who are you?"

"I am Nariel, and the right question is what am I."

Nira's voice interrupted them.

"Shilmulo. Marhime. A vampire, Lea. That is what Nariel is."

Lea moved fast to get away from Nariel, pressing her back against the wall, her eyes showing all her hate and fear.

"And what is he doing here in our home, vó?"

Nariel leaned on the couch.

"I am here to teach you. Cause you know, into each generation there is a chosen one. A Slayer." He watched Lea closely waiting to see the shock into her eyes, but she did not move, so he continued. "And into every gypsy clan there is also a chosen one, a Seer, a Witch, a Saint, a Cursed. It doesn't matter how they call you, Lea, you are the chosen of this clan and you have been denying this for too long."

She looked back at Nira, expecting her to argue with that evil creature, but her grandmother didn't moved a finger to help her, instead she pushed her a little more into the fire.

"You had to lose your man to decide coming back home."

"I did not lose him!" Lea screamed.

"Ah, but you will," Nariel calmly added, "unless you free yourself against all the prejudice you have into your heart and give your body and soul to the clan, to the magic and to the power." 

Seeing that she was still hesitant he added, "cause he will need you more than ever, and you will be the only one able to save him."

Now Nariel got Lea's complete attention, and that made him happy. He stood up and shot her.

"Get rid of this clothes, and put on some real gypsy clothes. Wear your hair lose and meet me outside at nine o'clock."

He walked to Nira, and taking her hands to his lips he whispered:

"This is gonna be a hard job, baro. But the girl is worth a try." 

The elder gypsy shook her head and answered.

"Thank you, warrior. I should always mention you in my prayers to The Powers." 

He kissed Nira's hand and left the two women alone in the room. Nira walked to Lea and took her into her arms.

"Are you ready, my child, to face your destiny?"

Bitterness was in her voice when she answered:

"Do I have any choice?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 06

Wild is the Wind - Chapter 6

**Wild Is The Wind   
Chapter 06**

  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of BtVS or AtS characters. They all belong to the Joss Pack. Other non BtVS or AtS characters are all mine.  
Part 6/???  
Distribution - FINNatics and my site - The Claddagh Fanfiction Archive. Other people please ask me first I will probably say yes.  
Timeline: Set some time after "In the Woods"  
SPOILERS: Anything before IN THE WOODS  
Rating: PG maybe... I am not that good with Ratings  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1 - No... I am not crazy. And yes... this is a Riley fiction.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2 -It is not a Buffy/Riley shipper fanfiction. I am still a B/A hopelessly shipper... I ship B/A, Cordy/Doyle, Willow/Oz... see... all the broken couples : )  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 3 - * * denotes internal thought.  
Teaser: Changes in Riley's life lead him to Brasil.  
Dedication: To Lisa, for all the "inquiring mind" and beta stuff, Nicole, Chris and mimi for the wonderful support and feedback.  
Feedback: If I beg... will you send it to me? claddagh@angel.vg / sgavino@gbl.com.br 

**Los Angeles - Angel Investigations**

Buffy opened her eyes at the sound of Angel's movements. She forced her eyes to get used to the darkness of the room and noticed that he was still asleep inside the cage. Maybe it was just a bad dream that made him toss around so heavily, breathing like a scared animal.

* Breathing. He's breathing.* 

She crawled slowly into the cage's direction and sat by its side, observing her love toss and turn in what seemed to be a terrible nightmare. She stretched her hand and as it was almost touching his chin, she retracted it. She knew she was not allowed to touch him yet. 

* Yet.* 

Buffy let her tired body fall into the floor, but kept her eyes opened staring at Angel. She knew it was already time to phone Giles and explain him the whole situation, but she was not in the mood. Taking a deep breath, she raised and headed to the stairs, she needed to talk to Wesley again and only then she would be able to tell Giles that he should not expect her back any sooner.

With fast steps she covered the distance between Angel's apartment and the office and arrive just in time to hear Wesley talking to Cordelia about Angel's conditions:

"No, beloved, this is not a permanent condition." He was explaining with all his British calm.

"What? After all the work we've done here you're telling me that this is not permanent? Give me a break, why can't he be like a normal vampire that had his soul bounded?" 

Realizing that she was making no sense again, Cordelia threw her hands to the air in despair. Wesley walked to her and caressed her hair speaking tenderly.

"What if you just let me explain it all to you before you jump into conclusions?"

Buffy gave a little laugh and decided to announce her presence.

"Cause she is Cordelia Chase, Wesley. She always jumps into conclusion, and this is part of her charming personality." Buffy looked into her high school friend's eyes and added. "That is what makes us love her."

Cordelia looked puzzled at the little slayer and could not keep her thoughts to herself.

"Wesley, things must really be worse than I've thought... Buffy is saying that she loves me." Cordelia paused and touched Buffy's chin. "And she isn't even with high temperature."

Both Wesley and Buffy laughed at the May Queen's remarks.

"No Cordy," Wesley spoke, "Buffy is happy and when we are happy we tend to love everybody." He flashed Buffy a smile.

Now Cordy looked suspiciously at the both of them.

"So, if Buffy is happy and you are happy... Angel's soul is permanent!" Cordy smiled widely. "But, wait a minute... you told me it was not a permanent thing!" She pointed her finger at Wesley.

"His actual condition is not permanent. He is in pain and suffering just like he was when he came back from hell." Buffy answered. "This is the thing that is not permanent, although we don't know how many time it will take him to heal."

The silence that followed this statement was not a comfortable one. Cordelia raised from her chair and headed to the coffee machine as Wesley tried to find the correct words to convince Buffy to phone Giles.

"Buffy, er..."

She raised her hazel eyes to the former watcher and now Angel's best friend. 

"I know... I gotta talk to Giles. Do you mind if I use Angel's office?" 

She did not wait for an answer and as she headed to the office and closed the door behind her, Cordy spoke her mind.

"Once the slayer, always the slayer."

Buffy leaned her body against the closed door. She knew that talking to Giles was the right thing to do, but she did not want to listen to his worried voice lying to her that everything was alright in the Hellmouth. She knew they must be having a hard time, fighting evil without her, but just this once she had to do what her heart urged her to. She'd lost Angel twice already and she was not eager to lost his once again, just like she had lost Riley. 

Riley. She thought of him now and then, and she missed his silent support. But she knew that it was better that way, that they could never had been happy after what she learned about his dark side. He needed someone who had never ever dreamt that he had been able to pay a vampire to suck his blood. And Buffy knew she was not that someone. 

* Trip to memory lane is over, it is time to talk to Giles. * 

  
**Sunnydale**

The phone rang only twice before Giles answered it.

"Magic Box, may I help you? Buffy?!!" 

Xander and Anya gather around Giles as he spoke to the slayer.

"We are all fine here, don't worry." Xander pocked a finger into the watcher's wound and he frowned heavily. The younger man whispered:

"Tell her you are hurt!!"

Giles turned his back on Xander and remained in silence for a while. When he spoke his voice was full of concern.

"I understand. No, don't worry, we are handling the demons down here, in fact we are having a little help from the ex-Initiative guys. Riley? No, not him, but Graham and his soldiers have been helping us."

Giles raised his eyes to Xander who was making signs in order to convince him to tell Buffy that Riley was coming back. Giles simply ignored him as he said his goodbyes to Buffy.

"I am sure, stay in Los Angeles and take care of Angel. We can work things out down here. Me too. Good bye."

As he put the receiver down, Giles spoke directly to Xander.

"We can not tell Buffy that Riley is coming back. She needs to help Angel into this painful transition. Do you understand Xander? I do not want you to phone Buffy and tell her anything about what is happening in Sunnydale."

Xander was not satisfied but agreed with Giles.

"Okay, you are the watcher here. I jut hope you know what you are doing."

  
Graham rolled the chair into his house. A dark haired woman was at the kitchen fixing some food. He stopped at the doorway and wondered why he kept her there, why he tried to make her look like a normal woman when he knew it would never work that way. She sensed his presence and turned her face into his direction, and at that moment he knew why. She had the most wonderful eyes he had ever seen, and she never looked at him as he was a crippled man.

* Although I am a crippled man. * 

She run to him and sit carefully on his lap, covering his face with butterfly kisses. Her hair smelled like violets and Graham let himself he kissed and hugged until she bit him on the neck and let out a cry of pain falling from his lap and staying on the floor holding her head in her hands.

He tried to reach her, but he was not able to. The only thing he could do was whisper.

"I am sorry, Drusilla. I really am..." 

Graham stood there looking at the vampiress laying helpless on the floor. The only thing that kept her from leaving him was the chip that was in her head, and somehow into that crazy head of hers she that he had no way of surviving on the world outside. 

Ever since the Initiative captured her, Graham took Drusilla as his responsibility and inch by inch he felt attracted to the sweet madness that possessed her mind. He ended up bringing her to live with him a few weeks before he get himself hurt by the demon that was now terrifying Sunnydale. Drusilla took care of him when he came back and he could not help blessing that godamned chip. As her sobs subside, she started to mumble:

"The golden boy is coming back. He is so lonely and felling so tortured. The golden boy has a chosen one... again."

Graham was already used to Drusilla's visions and as she laid her head on his knee he asked her.

"Are we talking about my friend Riley?"

She shook her head and Graham added.

"He has no interest in the slayer anymore, Drusilla. Now he has a new girlfriend."

She giggled and went on talking.

"The golden boy has a chosen one, pet. A chosen one that is not strong... yet. And they will suffer..." She threw her head backwards and started to sing:

"Suffering and suffering, in the name of love, in the name of duty, the sacred duty..." 

Drusilla stopped brusquely and asked.

"Graham, do you like gypsies? Cause sometimes they can be naughty and tricky. Take care with gypsies."

With that she raised from the floor and get back to the kitchen, leaving Graham alone to think about all she had said. And into his mind he knew that she must could have some reason. He looked at his watch, it was time to get Riley in the LAX airport.

TBC 


	8. Chapter 07

Untitled Document

**Wild Is The Wind **

  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of BtVS or AtS characters. They all belong to the Joss Pack. Other non BtVS or AtS characters are all mine.  
Part 7/???  
Distribution - FINNatics and my site - The Claddagh Fanfiction Archive. Other people please ask me first I will probably say yes.  
Timeline: Set some time after "In the Woods"  
SPOILERS: Anything before IN THE WOODS  
Rating: PG maybe... I am not that good with Ratings  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1 - No... I am not crazy. And yes... this is a Riley fiction.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2 -It is not a Buffy/Riley shipper fanfiction. I am still a B/A hopelessly shipper... I ship B/A, Cordy/Doyle, Willow/Oz... see... all the broken couples : )  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 3 - * * denotes internal thought.  
AUTHOR´S NOTE 4 - No I didn´t made up the words in Romani or portuguese. I speak portuguese and made an extensive research of Romani words and Gypsy traditions. Also note that Nariel was raised by the rules of Vampire - World of Darkness : )  
Teaser: Changes in Riley's life lead him to Brasil.  
Dedication: To Lisa, for all the "inquiring mind" and beta stuff, Nicole, Chris and mimi for the wonderful support and feedback.  
Feedback: Please... mi casa es su casa. sgavino@gbl.com.br / claddagh@ieg.com.br 

***

**Rio de Janeiro **

Nariel leaned his long body against a tree and observed Paulo putting the horses back into the barn. Time would never change the way he felt about the gypsy life. He missed his long rides under the open sky, laying lazily on the grass listening to the music the river brought to his ears. Vida, he missed her too. Nariel sighted and wondered how could a 800 year old vampire still miss his first love. At least, the Powers held Vida near to them and once in a while they would allow Nariel see and talk to her a little.

* Once at each 100 years. * 

The sound of a female voice cursing out loud brought him back to reality, he turned his head and saw Lea coming down the hill, barefooted and fighting against the long skirt that she was now wearing. He smiled a little wider and noticed that she looked a little like Vida.

* Maybe this is the reason why I was sent here to teach her the underworld secrets. I just hope I can help her to go safely through all this craziness. * 

Lea stopped in front of the vampire, her face in a frown.

  
"What are you laughing at? Do you think it is easy to step on all this little rocks and hurt your feet as you are trying to get to a vampire's lair?"

"Oh... wait a minute young lady. This is not my lair. Too simple... too beautiful. I do not deserve this, I am a demon remember? A creature of the night, one of the undead. Do you really think that the Powers would allow me to live under a tree looking at the horses all day long?" A hint of smile was playing on his lips.

Nariel observed as Lea tried to grab the long skirt in one of her hands and sit down on the grass. He could tell by the lines on her face that she had known hard times and as she crossed her long legs under the skirt and looked up to face him, Nariel decided to do his best to help her. Lea looked at the vampire's face and wondered how many women must have died happily looking into his deep dark eyes and realized that even she would be willing to die just to keep him smiling. She shook her head in order to get hid of these thoughts and spoke.

"So, you are supposed to be my teacher, but I keep wondering what a vampire will be able to teach me about." 

Nariel raised his eyebrows but before he was able to speak Lea went on with her nervous babbling: 

"And please, spare me from this 'chosen one' conversation. I can't believe that I, of all the people, am the one who is supposed to stand for the gypsies against the world. I am not the most traditional gypsy kid over here."

"Have you finished?" Nariel asked in his calm voice.

Lea swallowed her words and nodded slightly.

"Alright then, I guess now we can start to talk in a civilized way. First, do you have any questions about me or my life?" Noticing that she was staring terrified at him Nariel sat by her side and tried to sound a little less scarier.

"I am not here to make you fear me, Lea. We have a tough way until you reach the point of no return, and you have to trust me." 

Nariel paused and watched Lea's eyes fill with tears. He unwrapped the kerchief of his head, allowing his black hair to hang loose, and gave it to her. Lea took it and started to dry her face while tried to make some coherent sentence.

"I am sorry. It is just...." She sighted, "This is just too difficult to me, and everything happened at the same time. I don't know if I really want this fate."

Nariel touched her hair and shot back.

"Do you think I chose my own fate? Do you think I had it all planned? To become a vampire and wander alone for 800 years, away from my only true love?"

Once again Nariel caught Lea's attention and he realized that love was a key word to convince this young woman into anything. He knew it was not fair, but he would use it a lot from now on. Carefully, he started to tell her his own sad story.

"Please, don't let me surprise you with the fact that I actually was in love once." 

Lea was suddenly very interested in their conversation, and changed her position on the grass, laying on her belly and resting her chin on her hands as she asked him.

"In 800 years you only felt in love once?"

Nariel smiled sadly.

"In all eternity, child, I only loved one woman, and she is the one who will be waiting for me when The Powers decide it is time for me to leave this world."

He felt a breath of warmth around him, almost as if Vida was seated on his lap again, and he closed his eyes lost in the memories of happier days. Lea broke the moment.

"The Powers? Well, that is sure one of the things that I don't understand. What are they? Some kind of supernatural power that guides us into the fight against evil?"

Nariel opened his eyes and smiled.

"See, I always knew you would be able to surprise me. You got it perfectly right. The Powers That Be are the ones who help the Warriors of Light to fight against darkness and evil. They are the ones that guide the Slayers."

Lea rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Oh no! Please do not talk to me about the Slayer!"

"If you were paying attention, you would have noticed that I said slayers. Plural. More than one." Nariel answered straight and as Lea gave him a puzzled look he went on. "This is the first mistake that everybody makes. In order to protect the entire world we must have more than one slayer, don't you agree? Otherwise, how could we protect both China and Canada at the same time? Demons are spread all over the world and so are the slayers." He paused.

Lea sat straight and asked him:

"What about the American slayer? The one that is supposed to live in a hellmouth?"

"Ah, Buffy Anne Summers. You've heard about her?!" 

Nariel's eyes were locked with Lea's and he had a cynical smile as she burst out in anger.

"Spare me, ok? We both know I heard about her. We both know she is Riley's ex girlfriend, and I am sure as hell you know that she is the one that has a vampire lover. Am I right?" 

"So much anger focused on the wrong person. Do not hate the slayer, Lea. She had bad times too. Try to think about her without thinking about your man's disgrace. Try it, and maybe you will see that things are not as bad as they look. Sometimes they are even worse."

With these words, Nariel got up and offered his hand to Lea.

"Maybe we should go for a walk." 

Resigned with her own fate, Lea accepted the vampire's hand and did not mentioned how cold his touch was as he held her hand firmly into his. Nariel leaded the way to a place near the fire that the gypsies were starting to light and then he asked her.

"Do you want to know a little more about the American slayer?" Lea nodded in silence and he continued. "Buffy Summers is not the only slayer on the world, but she sure is the strongest and the one that has lived the longest. She has a pretty sad story of broken hearts and unfaithful friends. Or at least one unfaithful friend and a bunch of stupid watchers that tried to fool her." Nariel paused and looked at Lea. "I wonder why do people think there is only one Slayer at each generation and a hundred of watchers being trained at the same time. Isn't this stupid, to have a whole Council of Watchers if we have only one slayer? Well, this is another mistake, but I guess I had 800 years to figure it out." 

He laughed out loud and some of the women that were getting ready to the dance looked at him hungrily. He waved his hand to them and pulled Lea against his chest whispering in her ear.

"Little one, you are my savior tonight. Please let them think I am your lover, otherwise I will surrender to them and will be damned forever."

She blinked and for just one moment considered if it would be that bad to be Nariel's lover. Lea was swept of her feet, involved in a lust that was making her hot and wet. Unbearable feeling. It was almost as if she were in a trance, but the vampire broke it wisely.

"Lea, please do not let my presence enchant you. You are strong and this is the first thing you must learn: the difference between true love and charming presence. You're gonna fight vampires and even other things, and most of the evil creatures can wrap you in this same feeling that I am wrapping you now." He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Resist me. Now!"

Lea felt his cold hands gripping her shoulders to the edge of pain and focused her mind on Riley. Nariel was forgotten immediately as her body heated with the memories of love and desire. She lifted her eyes to the vampire.

"Thank you. I own you."

"No, favorita . It is my duty. Come on, sit here next to me." Lea sat by Nariel side as he continued to talk about Buffy. "The American girl is the strongest for sure, but not the only one, just like her vampire is not the only one who has a soul. In fact, we all have souls, what makes each vampire different from the other is the humanity we have into our souls. The less you have, the evilest you are."

She was impressed with his knowledge. 

"Nariel, you know so much about slayers... was your love a slayer?"

"Vida? No, her mother was a Slayer." He paused and raised his eyes to the stars. "And I was her watcher. Her name was Myrka, she was a gypsy just like me, and she was not the most perfect slayer, but I was not the most skilled watcher either. I was embraced, or turned as the younger undead call it, in the same battle she was killed." Nariel didn't want Lea to see his pain so he kept his eyes focused on the stars above. "They hang her body on a tree, and only after two nights I was able to reach her. I still remember how it felt to hold her dead body against mine, none of us had a heartbeat, thus I was still able to walk the world. An undead, as they now call us. Sometimes I still feel I was the one to blame for her death."

Lea could not hold her tongue.

"I know the feeling."

"I guess you do. But the difference is that I will have eternity to deal with the pain." He ran his fingers through his hair before continuing. "My gypsy honor made me untie her body and return it to her family. At that time, all the slayers had a family, husbands and children. Myrka had two kids, Rodrigo and Vida. Vida was the younger, counting only one year old when her mother died and I could not bare the thought I would have to see her baby face calling for he mommy every night until she felt asleep. So I made my decision and left the kumpanya, For 23 years I wandered alone, feeding on burglars and rapists and all the low forms of human beings that ever crossed my way, I used to think that they were not worth living. If a good woman wasn't, why would they? Now I know almost all the souled vampires think that way." He looked back at Lea, smiling sadly. "I tried as harder as I could to stay away from the gypsies, but we can't stop fate and one night I was in Andalucia when I heard the soft chords of a violin. My dead gypsy heart felt apart and I found myself walking to the place where the music was being played. And there, in the middle of the street, surrounded by several men I saw the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, Dancing barefooted, dark hair waving around her, lips parted as if the dance was arousing her, the eyes of the most pure shade of green. At that moment, as I felt for her, I knew my search had come to an end."

"Was it Vida?" Lea knew it was a stupid question, but she had to say something.

"Yes, and after 23 years avoiding my past, Myrka's daughter came my way like a promise of hope, sparkles of light on her eyes and a soul that I simply couldn't resist. Nor could she resist me. Love is cruel, Lea, but I think you know it already. I had to make my choice so I gave her my dead heart and she kept me warm and happy for 62 years." 

Lea was astonished. "You let her grow old? Never though about turn... embracing her?"

"A thousand times a day. But I could not bring darkness to her life, I could not make her as damned as I am. You have no idea what it is like to see you true love fading away day by day. I could see the white shades showing in her raven hair as she got tired of dancing cause her legs were just too heavy. And even knowing that I could have saved her from death, she never asked me to. She understood me just like you understand your soldier. This is love Lea. It hurts, burns and leaves its scar on you, but nothing in the world will ever make you feel better. And believe me, love is worthy a sacrifice. Thousands of sacrifices."

Lea was enchanted by Nariel's words. His fate did not seem to be that different from so many other tragic lover's fates she 'd heard about. She touched his shoulder.

"And now? She's gone and you are here. How do you know she will be waiting for you in the afterlife?"

Nariel patted her hand and answered.

"The powers, child. They were good to us. They watched my behavior towards Vida's life, our life, and as they noticed I would never turn her just to keep myself loved, they granted us a second chance in the afterlife." He paused. "As long as I agreed to help them in this dry land. As long as I agreed to be a warrior of light."

Lea smiled.

"It is just as Riley says: It always has a catch." 

Nariel laughed.

"And what a catch! I've been waiting patiently for 800 years, and only once at each 100 years I am allowed to see her and talk to her a little. And believe me, Lea, these are the moments, the only moments of my unlife when I feel alive, warm and loved."

He lifted his eyes to the stars again and Lea knew he was searching for his lover.

"Nariel, does the name Vida has a special meaning?"

Without looking at her he answered.

"Yes. It means Life." 

****

For the last 45 minutes Riley had been smiling to the old lady sat beside him. She was telling him all about her life and he could not help wondering how come she had a life this boring and still thought it was worth to share it with someone. His thoughts wandered to Lea and their last night together. Riley felt his shoulder relaxing as he could almost smell his lover's breath on his face, her hands on his neck...

"Don't you agree, young man?" it was the old lady's voice breaking his bliss again. Riley gave her his best smile and excused himself.

"I am sorry Mrs. Mildred. I just drifted away a little... I am already missing my girlfriend." 

That was enough to please Mrs. Mildred and she patted Riley on the shoulder telling him that he should rest a little and dream of his girl. Riley thanked her and closed his eyes falling asleep almost immediately, but instead of Lea, his dreams were filled with Sunnydale images. Buffy, Giles, Graham and Adam. Even Spike. He woke up covered in sweat and once again wondered if this was the right thing to do. Mrs. Mildred was fast asleep and he raised his arm to call the steward in order to get a drink. 

* Vodka. On the rocks. No, scotch maybe.* 

As the steward arrived with his drink, Riley had already calmed down and was able to drink his scotch while his eyes wandered through the lines of the paper he was studying. Graham sent him a complete file about the last actions that took place in Sunnydale and all the information he could get about the demon. Tjokal. Riley had never heard about this one but considering the mess it was making on the Hellmouth, it was sure one of the evil ones.

The battle in which Graham lost his legs was described in full details, and Riley was surprised when he found out that his friend was injured in order to protect Giles. He knew that Graham had acted just like a soldier protecting a civilian, but deep in his mind Giles was still the Watcher and he should be protected by his Slayer.

* Where the hell is she? What could be more important than her sacred duty? *

As soon as his mind registered the question, his broken heart already had the answer.

* Angel. * 

Riley closed his eyes. None of this was a good idea. Coming back to Sunnydale, facing Buffy and all her friends, facing his dark past and stand all alone. Missing Lea and her strength, her love and heat. He could not stop the tears that filled his eyes and run freely down his cheeks. Riley Finn was never ashamed to cry, and he won't start now.

"Hush, babe." It was Mrs. Mildred voice. She caressed his hair just like his grandmother used to do. "I don't know what is going on, but I am sure it will be alright." 

Riley kept his eyes closed as he asked.

"Mrs. Mildred do you pray?" and before she was able to answer he asked shamelessly. "Would you include my name on your prayers?" Riley opened his eyes to see the old woman crying too.

She sniffled and answered.

"You didn't even had to ask, young man. You didn't even had to ask." 

  
TBC


	9. Chapter 08

Wild is the Wind - Chapter 8

**Wild Is The Wind   
Chapter 08**

Wild Is The Wind   
Disclaimer - I do not own any of BtVS or AtS characters. They all belong to the Joss Pack. Other non BtVS or AtS characters are all mine.  
Part 8/???  
Distribution - FINNatics and my site - The Claddagh Fanfiction Archive. Other people p lease ask me first I will probably say yes.  
Timeline: Set some time after "In the Woods"  
SPOILERS: Anything before IN THE WOODS  
Rating: PG maybe... I am not that good with Ratings  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1 - No... I am not crazy. And yes... this is a Riley fiction.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2 -It is not a Buffy/Riley shipper fanfiction. I am still a B/A hopelessly shipper... I ship B/A, Cordy/Doyle, Willow/Oz... see... all the broken couples : )  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 3 - * * denotes internal thought.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 4 - Song: Brother in arms - Dire Straits  
Teaser: Changes in Riley's life lead him to Brasil.  
Dedication: To Lisa, for all the "inquiring mind" and beta stuff, Nicole, Chris and mimi for the wonderful support and feedback.  
Feedback: Please... mi casa es su casa. sgavino@gbl.com.br / claddagh@ieg.com.br

***  


**Los Angeles **

Sat by one of the LAX Airport's arrival gates, Graham found himself wondering how would Riley react to his new condition. His friend had tried to sound normal over the phone, but Graham knew that the visual effect could change everything.

He checked his watch again as the electronic panel stated that the plane had already landed.

* Just in time. * 

It was a typical Californian day, the bright sun making everyone feel happy and free. Graham noticed two women looking at him and once more he realized just how much he hated it. He hated the way people used to stare at him nowadays, just as they were saying 'Poor young man, so handsome and so handicapped.'

Handicapped. Crippled. Those were the best words to describe him and he was now only a paler shadow of the man he used to be. And just because that damned slayer was not there to save her watcher's ass. He had lost everything because she had to be with her lover. Graham closed his eyes in pain, trying to ignore the two women that were now whispering pitiful comments about him into each other's ears. He focused his thoughts on Riley and tried to picture what their first meeting would be like. His friend strong and tall and he small and defeated. Sometimes he thanked God that Riley had chose to stay in Rio, others he asked himself why hadn't he stayed also.

* Because we can't escape fate. Because if I had stayed I would never had met Drusilla. * 

Graham felt someone touching his shoulder and got ready to stare into the women's faces with their eyes full of sorrow, but he met his old friend's eyes, staring into his own on the same level. Riley Finn was down on his knees in order to hold Graham easily, to make both of them more comfortable. Graham was surprised that he hadn't though about it first as Riley smiled openly at him.

"Hey buddy! Long time I don't see you. I missed you."

Graham felt his eyes burning with the tears he had been holding since the battle and let himself be hugged by his friend, his brother as he could only whisper:

"Too much damned time. This place was sure a hellmouth without you Ry." He took a deep breath. "I missed you too."

Riley tightened the grip in Graham's shoulders and did not answered him, for he had no words left to speak. Graham felt a little safe now. Riley was back.

**These mist covered mountains   
Are a home now for me   
But my home is the lowlands   
And always will be   
Some day you'll return to   
Your valleys and your farms   
And you'll no longer burn   
To be brothers in arm**

******

At first sight, Riley was shocked to see his brother in arms bounded to a wheelchair. He crossed the gate at the exact moment when Graham noticed the two women staring at him and Riley could see all the pain his friend was going through. It had not been very difficult to figure out the better way to approach Graham, so Riley made up his mind and walked with firm steps to the place where his friend was.

Hugging Graham was a far more difficult thing that Riley had ever imagined. They had always hugged themselves back in the Initiative days, but they had never shared any kind of emotion through a hug. And it was exactly what was happening right now. Riley could feel Graham relaxing himself against his chest and it made him wonder how had he been holding on through all these months, alone and hurt in the hellmouth. In a matter of seconds he was back to the Initiative days when he, Graham and Forrest would patrol together, drink and chat about nothing in special. Things had changed; he killed Forrest, Graham lost his legs and their friendship faded away.

**Through these fields of destruction   
Baptism of fire   
I've watched all your suffering   
As the battles raged higher   
And though they did hurt me so bad   
In the fear and alarm   
You did not desert me   
My brothers in arms**

Now, out in the Californian daylight, his bag resting on Graham's lap as he pulled the wheelchair to the car, Riley wondered why did he ever got in the military in first place.

* Good money and great adventures. Leaving Iowa and the ordinary life behind. Was it really worthy? * 

Graham voice brought him back from his dream land.

"Hey, where's your girl man? I am really eager to meet her." Graham tried to sound convincing and Riley tried to believe him, but his voice sounded dry even to his own ears.

"She's back home."

"What? You sent her to your parents in Iowa? I thought you wanted her near you?" Graham didn't had to make any effort to sound real this time, he was surprised.

"No. I said home. She in Rio, she's back home." Riley's tune left no space for doubts. Home for him was Rio now. Not Iowa nor Sunnydale. Just that little piece of heaven where Lea was now. 

* Home is where she is. * 

Graham smiled and spoke his mind.

"So, now this is where home is for you? A far away sunny city in a tropical country surrounded by woods and sea?" his smile grew wilder. "Sure not anything like Iowa but still not that bad."

* A joke. Graham is just trying to sound funny.*

Riley relaxed and smiled back at his friend and soon they were laughing together.

**There's so many different worlds   
So many different suns   
And we have just one world   
But we live in different ones **

********

Lea as staring at Nariel in disbelief.

"What do you mean I can't talk to him? Are you insane?"

She was restless and almost irrational. The vampire kept staring blankly at her fury. He knew she would react that way.

"Ease, Lea. Time flies and besides it is only three months."

She cursed out loud in rage.

"Three fucking months, Nariel!" Lea felt defeated and sat heavily on the chair. "Three fucking long months." She muttered more to herself than to him.

Only two days have passed since Riley left and now Nariel came with the Romani rules. She was going to be prepared, risen from the ashes like the proverbial phoenix, and to get to the right level of knowledge and power she must go through several rituals. Lea had listened calmly to all this crazy story about ashes, phoenix and rituals. She was really eager to cooperate with Nariel and Nira and was almost starting to like all the training. But five minutes ago Nariel came with the ultimate rule. She should stay isolated from any gaje contact.

Gaje meaning non gypsy people. Gaje meaning Riley Finn.

Lea felt her body in flames. Would she really have to lose him in order to follow her destiny? She tried to be reasonable and argued with Nariel in order to convince him that she would not really be in contact with him, it would be just phone calls. As the vampire didn't seem to change his mind, she run to Nira, but her grandmother told her that her training was Nariel's responsibility and she could not interfere.

Lea went back to the little house where she was supposed to live during the next three months just to find Nariel still on the same position he was when she left him. He had a strange look in his marble face and Lea took it as a signal that he was angry with her. But Nariel was very sad with the whole situation. He knew that a revolted woman was of no use in a magical training, so he decided to give her a little comfort. He reached for a cell phone that was inside his pocket and threw it at her feet. Lea picked the phone and stared at him.

"Say your goodbyes, little one. Hurry, I need you ready by midnight."

With these words he left her all alone. Lea opened her purse and picked Graham's phone number in Sunnydale. She looked at the clock and mentally calculated the time in California.

* Riley should be already there. * 

She dialed the long number and after two rings a female voice answered.

"Hello, this is Drusilla. I know how to answer the phone cause grandmommy taught me." She paused. "Who is speaking?

Without any reasons, Lea liked the girl. She sounded a little crazy but still her voice was sweet and tender.

"Hello, Drusilla. I am Lea and I am looking for Captain Riley Finn."

Big pause.

"Oh! You, the chosen. Are you ready already? Cause you see, he will need you here fast."

Lea was without words as Drusilla went on.

"Little gypsy pay attention to the older of the elders. He can give you what you need. Stuck on him and I will take care of your soldier just like I take care of mine. I don't bite anymore."

"Bite?!" Lea was sweating already. "Bite? Jesus are you a..."

Drusilla was laughing.

"Yes, yes. But I am a good girl since my Graham saved me. I think I can even love him someday." Drusilla's voice was bitter and sad now, and Lea could see clearly that she was insane. "Dad is gone forever now. The soul remains tainted but Daddy won't come back." She paused. "You've already spent too much time. I will tell Riley you love him. We'll meet soon, chosen one."

Dru hang up the phone and went back to the kitchen. She knew the two men would be arriving soon. She shook her head smiling.

* Riley will not be happy to have lost his last opportunity to talk to her for a long time. * 

  
Meanwhile in Rio a scared Lea was still pressing the phone strongly against her ear when Nariel came back. She lifted her eyes to him.

"Let's start it. My man is leaving under the same roof of a crazy vampire."

Tenderly, Nariel took the phone from her hands.

"I know it. Your man is leaving in the same house of Angelus' childe." He paused. "But I bet she already told you she is not a bad girl any longer. Trust her, she can be of some help later."

Puzzled, Lea allowed Nariel to take her out into the moonlight. Rituals were going to begin.

**Now the sun's gone to hell   
And the moon's riding high   
Let me bid you farewell   
Every man has to die   
But it's written in the starlight   
And every line on your palm   
We're fools to make war   
On our brothers in arms**

  
TBC


	10. Chapter 09

Wild is the Wind - Chapter 9

****Wild Is The Wind   
Wild Is The Wind   
Disclaimer - I do not own any of BtVS or AtS characters. They all belong to the Joss Pack. Other non BtVS or AtS characters are all mine.  
Part 9/???  
Distribution - FINNatics and my site - The Claddagh Fanfiction Archive. Other people please ask me first I will probably say yes.  
Timeline: Set some time after "In the Woods"  
SPOILERS: Anything before IN THE WOODS  
Rating: PG maybe... I am not that good with Ratings  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1 - No... I am not crazy. And yes... this is a Riley fiction.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2 -It is not a Buffy/Riley shipper fanfiction. I am still a B/A hopelessly shipper... I ship B/A, Cordy/Doyle, Willow/Oz... see... all the broken couples : )  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 3 - * * denotes internal thought.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 4 - Song: Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler  
Teaser: Changes in Riley's life lead him to Brasil.  
Dedication: To Lisa, for all the "inquiring mind" and beta stuff, Nicole, Chris and mimi for the wonderful support and feedback.  
Feedback: Please... mi casa es su casa. sgavino@gbl.com.br / claddagh@ieg.com.br

***

  
**Sunnydale**

  
"What?" Riley shouted angrily. During their trip from Los Angeles to Sunnydale, Riley and Graham had been talking calmly about the last/past months. Riley told his old friend about how he met Lea and how suddenly he found himself madly in love with her.

Graham told him that Buffy had gone on a mission to Los Angeles to help Angel and as he noticed Riley's jaw starting to tense he changed subjects and started to tell him all about the Tjokal

As Riley had already read the files soon both men were in full commando mode changing opinions about the demon. What most worried them both was the fact that the Tjokal was able to change his form, like a shapeshifter. So they never knew what he would look next. They arrived in Sunnydale faster than they imagined and Graham parked his adapted car in front of his house. Taking a deep breath he started.

"Riley, man, there's still something I have to tell you. I kind of meet a girl."

Riley smiled at him, he felt happy that someone else could manage to see further Graham deficiency and as he remained in silence the other continued.

"And she's living with me." He paused cause he simply couldn't find the courage to tell Riley that Drusilla was a vampire.

Riley tapped him on the shoulder as he pulled the wheelchair to the door.

"Way to go Graham. Wish Lea was here."

"She will be soon." Said a dark haired woman standing on the doorway and staring   
staring at him. "But she just phoned." She smiled and Riley could almost swear that there was something wrong about the girl, but before he was able to speak she continued. "I hope this time you do the things the right way, pet." She blinked at him. "She's not the Slayer, you know. Not even the little vampiress you used to play with."

That was when Riley shouted out loud.

********

Raising his eyes from the book, Giles watched as Willow typed furiously some words on her laptop, he could not help noticing that each day she was looking more and more similar to Jenny. Her attitudes and her posture, all the wiccan stuff. Since Tara had gone away to Cornwall, Willow started to spend more time with Giles and when Buffy left town she even slept over sometimes due to the amount of research they had. He let his eyes wander through her hands remembering how soft they were, remembering her touching him as she changed his bandages...

"What?" her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah?"

"You were staring at me." She smiled happily.

"No I wasn't." Giles tried to look normal but he knew he hadn't succeed.

"Yes you were, Rupert."

* Rupert. She just called me Rupert.* 

Giles closed the book. "Excuse me, Willow. Since when you call me by my first name?" 

She went through all shades of red.

"Well, I thought that since I am sleeping here sometimes, changing your bandages and giving you breakfast, calling you by your first name wouldn't be a bad thing. Is it a bad thing?"

All of a sudden, Willow regretted to have tried to create this intimate atmosphere. Giles was sure looking uncomfortable and she just wanted ton conjure a big hole on the ground to hide herself.

Giles was still amazed with the fact that she actually called him Rupert. Never his name had sounded that sweet. Willow was still waiting for an answer and as he put the book aside and raised from the chair she wished he would touch her and kiss her and...

"If you can call me Rupert, I guess I can call you Will." He rested his hand on her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes. Willow lowered her head, trying to make her lips touch Giles fingers. Both of them closed the eyes in anticipation, hungering for this moment when Xander Harris stormed into the room.

"G-man, Will I need to." He stopped in his tracks. "What's going on here?"

********

**Los Angeles**

**Turnaround  
Every now and then I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming around  
Turnaround  
Every now and then I get a little bit tired  
Of listening to the sound of my tears**

  
She was dreaming. The wind was blowing her hair and his hands were caressing her cheeks. She was dreaming and she did not want to wake up. His touch was warm and tender and she could swear heaven was on the next cloud. 

Buffy moaned on her sleep and moved closer to Angel's hand. In her dreams he was completed healed and they were happy and free. That was the reason why she wanted to go on dreaming. Reality was not so good, Angel was not healed and they were not free. She felt his hand on the back of her neck and smiled tenderly. Her dreams were always so real and this one was the most perfect one.

"Buffy."

She jumped off the floor, completely awaken. Since Angel's got his soul back, Buffy had been sleeping beside his cage, waiting patiently for a sign that he was recovering. And now it was the time.

"Angel?"

He growled and closed his eyes again. She felt her eyes fill with tears as he spoke in a husky voice.

"Pain. All. Over."

The tears were now running free down her cheeks as she took slowly steps into his direction. Carefully she knelt down beside him and reach out to touch his chin. He was hot and sweated but a fainted smile crossed his beautiful face as her fingers caressed him. 

"You. Ease. My. Pain. Always."

Angel opened his eyes and thought, "This must be heaven."

**Turnaround  
Every now and then I get a little bit nervous  
That the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
And then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround, bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart**

Buffy started to sob out loud, but she was smiling. Angel was back. Back for good, now they just needed some time.

******

**Rio de Janeiro**

**Turnaround  
Every now and then I get a little bit restless  
And I dream of something wild**

Lea looked around trying to find a way to escape in case she freaked out. Three of the elder women of the tribe were standing in the middle of the room facing her. All of them were dressed in black and had their hair in a braid resting on their right shoulder. On a table near the fireplace Lea saw a dagger, and as Nira started the Romani chanting the women headed to the table and made a circle around it. 

Nariel was standing right behind Lea. He hadn't spoke a word since they left her place and headed to Nira's house. Lea was so used to his soft voice and endless speech that somehow she knew that his silence was a hint to how important this ritual should be. She closed her eyes as he whispered into her ear.

"Surrender to the magic. Surrender to your destiny."

The first woman took hold of the dagger and spoke out loud in a strange old accent  
, her haunted voice filling the room.

"I shall be thou eyes. My vision shall know no frontiers nor darkness. Shall thou be able to see truth and deceit, love and hate, heart and soul."

Lea opened her eyes to see the woman bringing the dagger to her shoulders and cutting her white hair. The old gypsy blinked her eyes and the second woman was now in possession of the dagger.

"I shall be thou server, as shall all the animals that served me. Wolf or snake, dog or cat. May thou voice know no frontiers in the animal kingdom."

With that strange words, she cut her hair and Lea started to fell dizzy. It was like if her head was too big and she was suffocating. Then the third woman started to speak and her voice was deep and she sounded like a horning angel.

"I shall be thou wisdom. Your knowledge to the underworld. Spells and witchcraft shall be my gift. May your knowledge serve us well."

And with a fast movement she cut her braid and threw it on the fireplace. As the hair started to burn, Lea reached out to Nira in order not to fall. As darkness surrounded her, Nariel's cold hand was the left thing she felt.

**  
Turnaround  
Every now and then I get a little bit helpless  
And I'm lying like a child in your arms  
**

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

Untitled Document

Wild Is The Wind - Chapter 10

  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of BtVS or AtS characters. They all belong to the Joss Pack. Other non BtVS or AtS characters are all mine.  
Part 10/???  
Distribution - FINNatics and my site - The Claddagh Fanfiction Archive. Other people please ask me first I will probably say yes.  
Timeline: Set some time after "In the Woods"  
SPOILERS: Anything before IN THE WOODS  
Rating: PG maybe... I am not that good with Ratings  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1 - No... I am not crazy. And yes... this is a Riley fiction.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2 -It is not a Buffy/Riley shipper fanfiction. I am still a B/A hopelessly shipper... I ship B/A, Cordy/Doyle, Willow/Oz... see... all the broken couples : )  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 3 - * * denotes internal thought.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 4 - Song: Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler  
Teaser: Changes in Riley's life lead him to Brasil.  
Dedication: To Lisa, for all the "inquiring mind" and beta stuff, Nicole, Chris, Lori and mimi for the wonderful support and feedback.  
Feedback: Please... mi casa es su casa. sgavino@gbl.com.br / claddagh@ieg.com.br 

*****

Sunnydale

One should think that three months are not enough time. Or that it is just time enough, Well, in both cases, they can be right.

After his first meeting with Drusilla, Riley made Graham tell him all about the vampiress and was not too pleased when he learnt that she was Angel's childe and had once been Spike's lover. Riley struggled to accept the fact that his best friend was dating a vampire. A vampire that had an intimate bound with the two men he hated most.

* But who am I to condemn him? *

Drusilla had proved herself to be a completely sweet lunatic. The chip that was inside her head provided that she wouldn't bite them any longer. But on some hot nights, Graham's moans on the next room were able to wake up Riley, and he bet she was biting and licking his friend. Those were the nights he usually got dressed and went out in an unofficial patrol. Those were the nights he often spotted the Scoobies on the streets. Twice he could swear that Xander had seen him, cause he softly pulled Willow away from where Riley was hiding. It was the famous male loyalty. Xander liked Riley and would never let Buffy's best friend get a chance to vent on him. Friends... that's what they are for.

So, he kept trying not to push too hard on Graham about Drusilla. In a strange way he knew that the girl made his buddy happy. She fed him, loved him, pampered him. He was always smiling when she was around and at each time she sat on his lap, Riley knew she made his friend fell whole.

Just like Lea made him feel. Lea. Each time his mind drifted away, lost in the memories of happier times, Drusilla managed to be around. And she always had some weird thing to tell him. At the beginning Riley did not like her being around talking about things he could not understand, like stars and voices in her head. Riley never liked riddles and Drusilla was the riddle in persona. And just to make things a little worse during his first week on Sunnydale he couldn't reach Lea through the phone. He kept calling and getting the same answer, "Lea is not available right now. Call again later."

After several fruitless tries, Riley lost his temper and started to yell on the phone, but the person on the other side spoke some words in Portuguese and hang up. He put the phone back in the cradle and hit the wall with a dry punch. 

"It is so damned frustrating." He whispered to himself.

"I know it, pretty boy."

He turned around and faced Drusilla.

"What are you doing here? Spying on me? I have nothing you'd possible use. Nothing you could possibly take from me anymore." 

His words were harsh and Drusilla looked hurt as she started to walk in circles around him. She whispered in his ear.

"I know it. And I also know so many things that I want to tell you. But you never listen." She paused and her eyes were dark. "Daddy never listened either. You two are so different and yet so similar. A tiger and a lion. Only my Spike knew how to listen to the voices."

Riley grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear you talking about Angel or Spike again. NEVER!"

She broke into a hysterical laughter and it enraged Riley even more. Shaking her he added.

"Graham is not here to save your ass, Drusilla. And I would love to put a stake into that dead heart of yours." 

Her laughter stopped and she let her head bounce as she whispered again.

"Lea."

Now she had Riley's full attention.

"She's missing you so much. I can see it all inside my head, I can feel her longing for your heat on all the lonely nights she's been forced to face baptized in her own tears." Dru shivered under Riley's grip. "It's been so hard for her, and she's hurt on the inside. The magic is hurting her so much that she does not believe it will ever heal and get better. Poor child."

For a brief moment, Riley forgot to who he was talking to and surrended to the despair.

"Hurt? Why? How? And why didn't she called me back?"

Still bouncing her head the vampiress answered.

"Ohhhh, because they wouldn't allow her. Gypsies are very bad people." She looked into his eyes. "Look what they did to Daddy."

Riley stared blankly at her and she added quickly.

"Shhhh... no more Daddy, I swear. I want to be undead when my Graham come back home. I don't think he would like to find me as a pile of ashes on his carpet."

Turnaround  
Every now and then I get a little bit angry  
And I know I've got to get out and cry

But Riley wasn't listening to her any longer. He let go of her and started trying to figure out if there would be a way to get to Lea. He felt Drusilla's hand on his elbow and yanked away from her touch.

"Get away from me!"

"I just want to help, tin soldier." Her eyes were full of tears and concern. "I am a good girl now. There is a spider web in my head and the elder told me to help you." She looked like a child as she begged. "Let me help you, Riley. This is the only way we all can survive. Oh... the demon, big bad and nasty, he will kill us all... " 

Her voice sounded strangely sane to his ears and he felt he had no other way than to let her help him. Her help he could take, trust her was another issue.

"Okay. Help me."

She smiled and clapped her hands. 

"I am going to be your eyes, but you gotta learn to listen."

He sighed. Riddles again, but they seemed the only way to get to Lea.

"I will try." 

And taking hold of his hand, a much less crazy Drusilla told him about the way the gypsies prohibited Lea to contact any non-gypsy people during her preparation. She told him bits and pieces of Lea's last days and when he had already made up his mind about going back to save her, Drusilla added in a deep voice.

"You must stay here and fight. Fight your own demons as she is going to fight hers. Be prepared to catch her when she falls cause she would do the same for you."

She smiled at his bewildered face.

"She is alright, golden boy. She's learning the secrets of her own existence. Dark secrets that flow like a river into her mind and her heart. The elder is helping her and sometimes, like now, he speaks to me."

She closed her eyes and added.

"Next time you call her, ask for Nariel. He is the one that can tell you everything."

With those last words, Drusilla let go of his hand and walked to the door.

"Graham is home."

And as his friend opened the door to find the crazy vampiress waiting to surprise him, Riley was still trying to deal with the bunch of information Drusilla gave him.

Later that night, when she passed by his bedroom door Riley called her.

"Drusilla, thank you."

Enigmatically, she answered.

"Dru. My boys call me Dru."

And she left Riley alone, getting ready to talk to Nariel, who ever he happened to be.

***********  
Rio de Janeiro

  
Turnaround  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
But then I see the look in eyes

Lea opened her eyes slowly. She felt as if she had been in a Mary-go-round that was way over the speed limit. And this meant that she could throw up at any moment. Carefully she started to look around, trying to figure out where she was when she heard Nariel's voice.

"Don't move your head too fast, Lea."

She felt his cold hand pressing the back of her head, helping her up and before she could react he was pressing a glass of water against her lips. She didn't knew how thirst she was until the water touched her tongue. It felt like she had eaten all the salt in the world. Fighting the nausea, she pushed the glass away and asked.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember? " Nariel asked back.

"Uh... the three gypsies, the ritual, a dizziness taking control of my body and then... darkness. How long have I been here? Two hours?"

Taking the glass from her hands, he answered in a deep dark voice.

"Your body's been here for five days."

"Five days? How can..." she paused. "Wait, what do you mean... my body?"

"Lea, force your mind. Close your eyes and make your mind work. You must remember."

She stared at him in amusement.

"My mind. Do I still have one?" She tried to sound bitter but didn't succeed. Something inside her had changed, she was feeling different almost complete, and no longer she felt mad about the training or about any gypsy rule. In fact, now she understood them.

Nariel lowered her head on the pillow again and with this fingers, made her close her eyes.

"Tell me, childe, what do you see?"

"Everything. Everything outside here." She paused as if in pain. "No, wait a minute. These are memories, your memories. I see me, Nira and Iago... and we are younger. And there is a beautiful gypsy with wide green eyes, she is calling your name, but it is so confusing and..."

He retracted his hand breaking the contact and stopping the flood of the vision. He was sure now that the ritual had worked, from now on all they need was practice. He smiled fatherly at her.

"Try to rest a little more Lea."

"No! I need to know what happened during the ritual, Nariel. Why did I pass out?"

Nariel knew he could not keep the truth from her any longer, so he sat down and decided to tell her all about the ritual and its consequences. If he knew it would be of any help, he would have taken a deep long breath.

"Those three women were the most powerful witches of our clan. During all their long lives they have been serving as vessels to some great powers that needed to be discovered and improved in order to be on their perfect shape when the chosen arrived. When you arrived Lea. That night on the ritual they gave you these powers. They gave you all they knew and all they had, they gave you all the magic that run through their blood." 

She was shocked. Although she had heard her mother telling the most weird tales about the gypsies she always took them as a kind of fairy tales, and now they were happening to her. But Nariel went on.

"They were only able to do that cause you are the real powerful one. They were only vessels that worked to the PTB and kept your magic safe until you were ready to take control. The ritual was too intense Lea... they were returning parts of your soul to you, parts that not even you knew were missing."

She raised slowly and pressed her back against the cold wall.

"Are you trying to tell me that up to know I was not a whole person? That there were some parts of me that I have never met? Ohh, this is insane!"

"I know, but tell me. Did you ever feel like a real gypsy? Did you feel you belong to the Roma people? Weren't you ashamed of your origin?"

She nodded.

"So, can you tell me you were complete, favorita?"

It was all so crazy that she broke out in nervous laughter. She had been incomplete until now. All the loneliness she felt for all those years since her parents died was explained now. The total indifference about Iago's harsh words about her being a coward for turning her back on the clan and on her duties. The way Nira never pushed her to come back home. How was she supposed to tell Riley that he had fell in love with an incomplete woman? And how would she tell him that she was different now? 

As all these thoughts run through Lea's head, Nariel was answering his cell phone.

"Yes? Looking for me? Who is it? Okay, I am on my way."

She raised her eyes to him.

"Are you leaving me alone to deal with this?"

"You need to rest, childe. I will come back tomorrow and take you for a walk. There are some books on the living room that may interest you." Before leaving her bedroom he added. "That man of yours has been raising hell here trying to get to you."

She smiled faintly. "I can't talk to him, can I?"

"No, but I can. Any messages?"

"Tell him I love him even more. And that now Sunnydale is my own private nightmare also. He will understand."

Shacking his head the vampire answered.

"I bet he will."

Turnaround, bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart

*************

Riley and Nariel talked for almost one hour. Without letting Riley know his true nature, Nariel told him that he was Lea's mentor and that he would instruct her into gypsy lore. He knew that due the boy's past experience he would never understand how a vampire could be a good creature. Due to the fact he lived in the Hellmouth, Riley had only met souless vampires and the only one that had a soul also had his ex-girlfriend's heart. But Riley surprised him.

"Tell me one thing, Nariel. Are you the elder that Drusilla keeps mentioning? Cause I guess that only being a vampire you would be able to, uh, talk to her mind. Am I right?" 

Speechless, Nariel tried to find something to tell him, but Riley went on.

"Cause, you see, I had serious problems with vampires. My ex-girlfriend loved one, another one revealed my dark secrets to her and I lost her trust in me. And those dark secrets of mine were related to vampires also. So, I have a pretty bad history with your people but as you are the only one near my girl, I am willing to give it another try. Will you keep me informed?"

Nariel knew that this Riley over the phone was already a grown up man, in military command and he was happy that Lea had this man to take care of her. He cleaned his throat.

"You can bet my 800 years that I will. And if I don't, you can always trust Drusilla. I know she is crazy, but back then when she was alive she had a pure and lovingly heart. And I don't think that she lost it completely."

Once both man and vampire were satisfied, they said their good-byes and hang up the phone. 

************

Sunnydale

Xander still didn't believe he actually stopped Willow from running into Riley. It was a new thing for him, having secrets to his best friend. He was not used to hide anything from Will, but that was Riley. Since Buffy arrived in Sunnydale, Riley was the closest Xander ever get to a guy-to-guy friendship. Of course, before Buffy there was Jeff, but he was ashes now, and it was not the kind of buddy Xander wanted.

During several years he had lived surronded by the girls. Ah, there was a dead boy and a werewolf also, but they were never like his own friends. No, Xander was a lady´s man, and up to now Riley Finn was the one who had most related with him.

Both could breath, both loved Buffy almost to the edge of dying for her, and both have lost her to Angel. Both men had suffered but Riley had the guts to leave. Alexander LaVelle Harris stayed on the Hellmouth to suffer and to keep the show going on, but still he wished he could have left that place and tried to live a normal life. 

He turned and watched as Anya slept peacefully by his side. 

* Is this what I really want? * 

Then he remembered what he saw a few days ago on Giles´ house and couldn't avoid the bitter taste that came to his mouth. They had tried to fool him with lies about missing Buffy and being worried, but Xander knew it long before they've ever dreamt about it. He knew that Tara would never make Will happy and that since his friend had seen Giles singing she had gone head over hells by the old man. And that was the main reason he stopped her from meeting Riley. He would not let her use his friend as a cover for her situation. He would not let her vent on him just because the guy had courage enough to leave the girl he loved and start a new life. Just because he looked for a woman that loved him just the way he was.

Xander looked at Anya again and something clicked inside his head. 

* A woman who loved him just the way he was. * 

That was what everybody looked for in life. And right now he had his woman laying beside him. He would no more worry about Buffy and Dead Boy, Will and G-man. He would do exactly what his friend Riley had done: move on. And next time he spotted Riley on his patrols he would sure talk to him. He would sure thank him.

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And If you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can make it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight (2x)

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
Now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
Total eclipse of the heart

  
And the months passed by. Fast and merciless, yet slowly and blessed.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

Untitled Document

Wild is the Wind  
By: Simone 

~Part Eleven~

And the months passed easily by. Lea and Nariel spent most of their time testing her knowledge. They soon found out that the girl knew things she had never even dreamt about. Nariel was pleased to see that spells and incantations were now a natural thing for her. They had come to the point where trying her astral projection abilities and other higher levels of magic was inevitable. And Nariel was not surprised when Lea proved herself to be more skilled than he thought . She was able to leave her body for almost an hour, wandering through her restaurant and some other places she missed. For a brief moment, Nariel thought she'd want to get to Riley. But once again she proved to be a wise person and kept herself on safe ground.  
  
The hellmouth and Riley. They had gone through this subject countless times. There were nights when she had cried herself to sleep and her sobs broke his dead heart. But he knew that at that time she was not ready yet to face the hellmouth alone. Her spirit was brave but not that strong. Maybe now he could let her try it. Maybe if he stood by her side, eager to pull her back... Maybe...  
  
His whole unlife was full of 'maybes' and 'what-ifs'. Maybe they would vanquish the demon. Maybe Lea would survive and live happily ever after. Maybe she would marry her lover and be able to raise their kids on a house by the sea. Maybes were always driving him mad. Slowly, he opened the door and left the house. The moon was high in the blue velvet sky and he felt the urge to walk around, to dream of Vida. And it was exactly at this point that the 'what-ifs' poured into his mind.   
  
What if he had embraced her? Would they still be together by now? Would their love have faded away and turned into a relationship full of hate and obligations? Would she still keep him warm at night?   
  
What if he had died instead of being turned into this bizarre shadow of man? Would he be in peace right now? Would the powers have found someone who would really care about Lea's welfare as he did? Would he be holding his love right now?  
  
  
  
Love. Nariel had his share of love and he knew he could not complain about it. He knew that his time was coming and that soon he would be able to rest in peace. But before leaving he wanted to make sure that Lea would have her share of love also. He wanted her to have it the right way and not sneaking out in the middle of night risking her life in order to get to Riley. Not until she was strong enough, not until the powers give him a signal that she was able to stand on her own and fight for her man. She was a good woman, but young and restless and at each day she was getting more and more confident in herself. And this was his unique concern, that she became too confident, too eager to prove that she was ready to leave and help Riley. Nariel feared that one night, as she laid alone in her room, Lea would try to reach her lover. And just to think about it again send shivers down his spine. He could not bear imagining her astral body wandering alone into the turmoil of the hellmouth astral space. But he knew he could do nothing but fear this. He knew that if Lea decided to do something like this, not even Nira would be able to change her mind.  
  
And so he kept trying to exhaust her during their training, hoping that when her tired body touched the bed she would be so worn out that would instantly fall asleep. Nariel smiled sadly. Who was he trying to fool anyway? It wasn't as if he'd never been in love before, like he'd never missed someone. When you're in love your first thought in the morning belongs to the one you love, and so does the last thought. No matter how tired she was, Nariel knew that nothing would be able to keep Lea from thinking about Riley. No matter what happened, her heart would always lead her to him. Deep in his mind, Nariel knew that nothing he could say or do would be enough to stop Lea when the time arrived. Nothing on earth would be able to keep her from heading to Sunnydale when the those three freaking months came to an end. And he knew that both of them must be prepared to face evil.  
  
He stopped and noticed that he had been walking in circles. He was now back to the house where his pupil slept in one of the rare moment of peace she now knew. As he opened the door he caught himself picturing Lea and Riley surrounded by their children in a house by the sea. And at that moment he made a promise that he would die again in order to allow Lea her moment of happiness.  
  
*****  
  
Graham rolled his chair to the window and kept his eyes fixed on the dying sun. During the past two months Riley had tried to stay cool, and Graham was not happy to say that his friend had not succeed at all. The Tjokal had made another of its surprise attacks at the beginning of last week and left his mark on Riley's destiny.  
  
Graham thought that they would have a few months of peace and harmony and decided to introduce Riley to four of his best men in service: Lewis, Corin, Andrews and Molina. Riley sounded eager to take them out patrolling, and Graham felt that somehow his friend was trying to act like the old Initiative days when the two of them would patrol around along with Forrest. But no matter how hard Riley tried, Graham knew that it would never be the same. And as his friend left to check some of the hot demon spots in Sunnydale, Graham found himself dreaming about a time when none of them feared the dark. A time when they thought they could be heroes, invincible men fighting all kind of evil every night. He knew that the other four boys probably felt the same way, all four of them were young and brave and always eager to fight and receive their share of glory.

But now, Lewis and Molina were resting in peace in one of the several Sunnydale graveyards and the other two laid unconscious in Sunnydale hospital. Through the window Graham was able to see Riley walking on the garden and noticed as his friend touched his ribs and suppressed a cry of pain. Graham felt his heart become heavy as he remembered that Riley could as well be in a cold grave or a hospital bed by now. And he could not have done a thing to stop it. In anger, he smashed his chair several times against the wall, trying to find a way to ease the pain he felt inside his heart.  
  
If Drusilla's stars hadn't started to whisper things to her, Riley could be dead by now. It had been Dru that talked Graham into calling Giles and giving him the directions to find Riley and the other guys. The Scoobie gang arrived just in time to save three of them, and thanks to Dru, Riley owned his life to Spike. Graham was aware that the vampire was now the best back up for the absent Slayer and both him and Riley knew that Spike only saved him because of the loyalty he had to Buffy. If it wasn't for her, Riley would be sure dead by now. Slowly, Graham rolled his chair to his desk, and grabbing a calendar he counted the days again. Fifteen more days and Riley's girl would be arriving. He closed his eyes and promised God that he would do his best to keep his friend alive until then.  
  
He knew both sides of Riley's life, he'd watched him fall into despair because of Buffy. He'd heard Riley talking about his addiction for hours, revealing him his dark secrets and his most intimate fears. He feared Buffy. Feared her rejection, her comparisons. He feared the fact that he would never be what she needed. He would never be as dark and anguished as Angel. Graham knew that by the time they left Belize to help training some guys in Rio, Riley had not quit the vampire addiction thing. No matter how hot the weather was, he had always his coat on, covering the scars that kept appearing on his arms. And at each new scar his friend got, Graham  
wanted to kill Buffy with his own bare hands. It didn't matter that she was not around anymore, that Riley was now living in the past and subsiding to the addiction. Nothing mattered to Graham despite the fact that she was the one that had leaded him into starting all this stupid thing.  
  
And Riley kept himself as lonely as he could, having Graham as his only friend. Graham could still remember the day when he told Riley that he had a date for the night and that Riley would have to dinner alone. If the lady wasn't one of the seven wonders he would have surely left her waiting, cause Riley freaked out and begged him to stay and have dinner with him. Now Graham knew he took the best decision of his life by leaving his friend alone for the night, but back then he wasn't even able to enjoy his night with the lady. He feared coming back home and finding Riley  
drowning in a pool of blood, or even turned. But to his surprise, when he arrived home he discovered that Riley had finally find his way back to the bright side of life.  
  
And Lea was the one responsible for this subtle change in his friend behavior. Graham avoided to meet her cause he didn't want any closer contact to any other of Riley's girlfriends. Buffy had been trouble enough for him and he would rather listen to Riley's stories than to be a part of them. And day by day he watched as his friend's smile started to shine again and Riley Finn started to behave as the normal man he once was.   
  
Graham had never been in love and could only guess how Riley was feeling. Still he could not help asking him if the girl knew about his past concerning slayers and vampires. Surprising him, Riley said that Lea knew all about his life and that he had the feeling that she was the one for him. And despite all his apprehension regarding Riley's new girlfriend, Graham helped his friend to find his own apartment and move in, supporting him when he decided to stay in Rio. Riley no longer wore coats and his scars were now so dismayed that one could take them as anything but vampire bites. As he left Rio and Riley behind, Graham mentally took note that if something happened to his friend this time, he would be on the first plane back to kill Lea.  
  
But the world turns full circle, and now it was Lea who would be in a plane to kill him if something happened to Riley. During the last nights Drusilla had been whispering many things into his ear. She had let him aware of the power that Lea and Riley's love had over them. Drusilla told him that nothing on this world would be able to keep them apart and even when things got lose on the road they would still find a way to make ends meet.  
  
Dropping the calendar on the table, Graham rolled his chair back to the window. The sun was gone now and Drusilla was floating around Riley talking to him in some of her strange ways. He could hear his friend laughing as he motioned her to get back inside. Graham smiled sadly. He knew he would never be able to run to Drusilla, to lift her in his arms and spin her in the air. He knew he would never be able to walk her down the aisle or watch her feeding their child. Graham had never been in love before meeting Drusilla, and now as he found himself totally enchanted by her dark beauty, he asked God why. Why it had to happen right now? Why he had to lose his legs to find an amazing woman to fall for?  
  
"Don't think like this, my pretty boy." Her sweet childish voice whispered in his ear. "Maybe we'll find a way out of this."  
  
Drusilla had her eyes wet with tears as Graham dragged her to his lap and nodded.  
  
"Shh, babe. Don't worry, we'll sure find a way."  
  
As she cuddled into his lap, Graham made a silent vow. To make sure that Riley would finally be happy and in peace with his chosen one.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Since the tense moments shared in his apartment, Giles and Willow hadn't had another opportunity to be alone and talk about their feelings. Every time she came to talk to him, Xander always managed to come along and the discomfort among them was almost unbearable. Giles knew that he must talk to Willow and tell her that everything was alright. That he would understand if she was now regretting the fact of letting him know about the way she felt. In fact he wanted to tell her that he could understand if she had changed her mind towards him and wanted him only as a friend or father figure.  
  
Actually, he was confused, and his mind kept telling him to behave as the grown-up he was. This was not the right time to fall head over heels for a red haired young girl. The situation on the Helmouth was very critical, and the Tjokal had made five other victims. One of them was Riley Finn.  
  
  
When the young man first come to his door, Giles just wanted to knock him down for all the pain and suffering he had caused Buffy. For all the miserable thoughts that she had when she found out about his vampire-whore-obsession. He wanted to tell Riley that he had been a coward leaving her behind with a little sister and a sick mother, crying over another lost love.  
  
But the moment their eyes met, Giles knew he wouldn't have to say anything. Riley knew it all and Giles felt that keeping his mouth shut was the best thing for both of them right now.  
  
On this first meeting they talked about too many things. Riley told him how he ended up in Rio and met a girl that managed to get him out of the wicked way he was living. How he broke down when he heard Graham telling him that he was now a handicapped man. How life had proved him that it was always worthy to try. Riley told him that he would never stop thinking that if he had been fighting by his friend's side he could have stopped the demon from hurting Graham.  
  
And then, all of a sudden, Giles recognized the dark shadow that had been on the young man's eyes since he arrived. It was the same shadow he saw in his own eyes everytime he looked in the mirror. Guilty. Both men felt guilty for Graham being in a wheelchair. And, unfortunately, there was nothing they could do to change this.  
  
At that moment, a silent bound was established between them, and Giles told Riley the reasons why Buffy was not doing her job right now. As he went on talking about the spell to bound Angel's soul, about the precarious way he had been when it finally worked and how the vampire needed his soulmate beside him, the watcher observed Riley carefully, awaiting for some violent reaction to the mention of Angel's name. But Riley surprised him by stating that he knew he had never been the owner of Buffy's heart and that somehow he owned her something. That was the main reason why he came back, he knew that only when the Slayer came back to town they would be able to vanquish the Tjokal. And until this day arrived he would be at Giles side in order to help him keeping the town safe.  
  
Tired, Giles took off his glasses and pressed slightly his temper. He still had to find a way to tell Buffy that her ex was in town. He knew that despite having Angel back for good she would want to talk to Riley. They had some pending issues regarding their relationship and Giles had his doubts if the girl would let it go unnoticed. He knew that if she decided to talk it over, no Tjokal demon would stop Buffy from facing Riley. No Tjokal demon nor new girlfriend.  
  
And he understood her. There was nothing worst than the words left unsaid. With a resigned breath he decided that when the time arrived he would do all that was needed in order to grant Buffy's wishes. She deserved to be happy, just like anyone else.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 12

Untitled Document

Wild Is The Wind   
Disclaimer - I do not own any of BtVS or AtS characters. They all belong to the Joss Pack. Other non BtVS or AtS characters are all mine.  
Part 12/???  
Distribution - FINNatics, The Hellmouth Chronicles and my site - The Claddagh Fanfiction Archive. Other people please ask me first I will probably say yes.  
Timeline: Set some time after "In the Woods"  
SPOILERS: Anything before IN THE WOODS  
Rating: PG maybe... I am not that good with Ratings  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1 - No... I am not crazy. And yes... this is a Riley fiction.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2 -It is not a Buffy/Riley shipper fanfiction. I am still a B/A hopelessly shipper... I ship B/A, Cordy/Doyle, Willow/Oz... see... all the broken couples : )  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 3 - * * denotes internal thought.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 4 - THIS IS IMPORTANT.   
It just occurred to me that I've never told you that in this world of mine, Joyce is still alive. And Darla is lost somewhere, she left Drusilla right after being sired by the crazy vampiress. Am I missing something? Of course! Once I mentioned that Nariel was created following some Camarilla (Vampire The Masquerade) guidelines. I just want you to know that it is true. Vampires in WhiteWolf world can do thing you never even dreamt before. Nariel is a Ravnos, 800 year old Ravnos, he has powers such as Chemistry, Presence, Protin and so we go.  
Teaser: Training is over and Lea wants to fly to Riley.  
Dedication: This piece goes specially to Chris who just couldn't stand Lea's training any longer. And to Nicole, who just happens to love Graham and Dru. This is the beginning of a big tale.  
Special Dedication: To my friend Vanessa, who supports me through my moments of insanity and complete madness and loves me anyway. For her who keeps telling my other friends that they must read 'Wild is the Wind' and right now is ordering the pages and making a little book for her own pleasure. Vanessa may God bless you for all your lovingly patience. I love you!  
Feedback: Please... mi casa es su casa. sigavino@ig.com.br / claddagh@ig.com.br 

*****  
Sunnydale

"I can't stop thinking about her, Graham." Riley said with a shy smile stamped on his face.

"About who? Buffy?" Graham teased his friend. 

"No About Lea, man." He suddenly had a serious look on his face as he found himself being involved in thoughts of Buffy. "Sure I think about Buffy now and then. What we had was very strong. It was good and crazy. I loved her madly, paid vampires to fed upon me in order to get darker trying to reach her." He paused for a moment. "And I was wrong all the way. The only thing she needed from me was time, and it was exactly what I couldn't give her. Lea showed me that." 

Graham leaned on his chair and crossing his arms over his chest couldn't avoid a thought.

* Ops, revelation time.* 

Smiling at his friend's looks Graham asked.

"And it is exactly what you're giving to Lea, isn't it? Time?" 

Riley leaned his elbows on the table, and resting his chin on his hands, spoke in a dreamy way.

" I would give Lea anything she asked me for. Time, love, sex, a cozy little home out in the country. Two children, maybe three." 

Graham laughed out loud, but his laughter sounded bitter to his ears. There, right in front of him, was his friend, dreaming about three children, while he wasn't allowed to dream about a single son of his own. He kept looking at Riley trying not to look so bitter and spoil his friend's happiness. But Riley's imagination was running away with him too fast and he didn't seem to notice Graham's bitterness, and continued to talk.

"I am serious man. These last days I've got myself remembering the way she moves." His smile was now wide open, stretched from ear to ear. "The ways, to be more specific. How fast she is in the kitchen, how slowly she drives me nuts, the way she drives her car, the way she bit her nail without breaking it. The sound of her voice." 

Riley's voice was filled with emotion and he had to stop speaking. Her voice. It's been three months since he last heard it, and still he could remember all the modulations of her sweet voice. When she was nervous, excited or angry. When she was sad and her voice was nothing but a whisper. When she moaned into his ear in bed.

"You're such a lucky guy." Graham's voice interrupted the course of his thoughts. Riley raised his eyes to his friend and Graham continued. "You know to have a girl like her is truly a dream come true. Of all the men in the world she belongs to you." 

"Just like Dru belongs to you, Graham." Riley said trying to cheer his friend up.

Graham rolled his eyes. 

"Dru. She doesn't belong to me. She's with me because she knows there's no way she could survive out there alone." Graham tried to sound as if it was not a big deal. " As long as she stays here, there will always be fresh blood for her, a roof to protect her from the sun and " he paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Me. There will always be me. Waiting for her. Truth is Riley, I do belong to Drusilla but she'll never belong to me. Not the way Lea belongs to you. Not in any similar way." 

Riley raised from his chair and walked to Graham, squeezing his shoulder in sympathy. Graham closed his eyes, hiding all his pain, shutting his fears inside of himself. Both men were so involved into that moment of grieve that none of them noticed the dark haired vampiress hiding behind the kitchen door. Her face stained with tears, as she rocked restlessly an old doll in her arms whispering to the wind.

"I do love you, baby. I do love you."

But she knew it was not worthy trying to convince her blue eyed baby right now. He would always think that she was with him because it was convenient for her, and not because she loved him. But one day soon, she was going to tell the moon about her love for Graham, and the moon would make him believe that she could not go on without him.

She dried her tears with the back of her hand and tried to steady her voice as she cried.

"My boys, dinner will be ready in ten minutes." 

  
Riley smiled.

"C'mon Graham. Let's eat something and try not to be so sad." Graham raised his eyes to Riley as his friend spoke. "Dru needs you. I mean it. And love is that, needing, wanting. Give her a chance." 

"As many chances as she needs, Riley. As many chances as she needs." 

Riley pushed the chair into the kitchen and soon the three were sitting on the table talking about amenities. Riley gave Dru some compliments on the dinner and told her again that as soon as Lea arrived they would have a lot to talk to where food was concerned. Dru could not hold her smile and Riley asked.

"What?" 

She giggled.

"You're doing that thing again." She pointed at his face. "You're raising your brow and looking idiotic happy." She giggled even more as Riley tried to look normal. Graham gave her a fake angry look and squeeze her hand under the table.

"Drusilla, I thought we'd agree to let him be as idiot as possible when talking about Lea."

"Okay, okay! Enough of that!" Riley manage to say between their giggles. "I've got something to show you." 

As he shoved his hand onto his pocket Graham argued.

"Oh, no Riley. Please stop with the revelations, I think I've had enough of them for just one night." 

Drusilla left her chair and sat on Graham's lap, caressing his neck as she spoke.

"Shh let the golden boy speak, baby. It is an important announcement." 

Riley locked his eyes with Dru. No matter how long he'd been living with her, he'd never get used with her abilities to foresee the future. He gave her a little smiled and showed them a tiny blue velvet box. Drusilla clapped her hands in exctasy as Riley opened the box showing a 18k gold ring adorned with three heart shaped diamonds. Graham glanced quickly at the box, his heart still hurting as he asked.

"A ring. You bought Lea a ring?"

Riley nodded.

"Yeah, I bought it this morning. The jeweler told me that these three hearts represent past, present and future." Riley paused and pushed the box into Drusilla's direction. "I am going to ask Lea to spend the rest of her life with me." 

Both men watched as Drusilla carefully touched the ring without taking it off its velvet nest. She was mesmerized by its beauty and remained in silent. Riley asked her softly.

"What do you think Dru? Is she going to take me? Is she going to say yes? Do your stars tell you something?" 

Slowly, Drusilla closed the box and when she spoke, her voice was just a whisper.  
  
"Yes till death do you apart, she will be yours." 

Once again the two men were too distressed with their own inner feelings and none of them noticed the the dark shadow covering her eyes. Dinner was over and it was time to go to bed. Taking the box into his hand, Riley wished Dru and Graham a good night and headed to his room.

  
****  
Rio de Janeiro

All her things were already packed on the two suitcases laying by her bed. The last three months had been a mix of blessed heaven and deep anguished hell, but once again Lea proved that she could take it. And now her reward time had come, two more days and she would be flying to Los Angeles and meeting Riley again. Still something in her head kept pushing her to move faster, somehow she knew she needed to see him earlier. 

After Riley's last phone call, Nariel became a little restless but kept assuring her that everything was alright with her boyfriend and that things were running smooth down on the Hellmouth. He tried so hard to convince Lea that Riley was okay, that ended up creating many suspicions into her mind. Something was wrong and she knew it. And, knowing that once the gypsy inheritance had been awaken inside Lea's mind, there was no way to keep trying to hide the truth from her, Nariel wisely avoided being alone with her as much as he could. The training was over, and so were the long conversations they used to have. And no matter how hard she kept asking around, no one seemed to know where the vampire was. It was almost as if he had disappeared into the air in a cloud of smoke. 

So, she had no one to talk to when she decided to go searching for Riley in a magical way. She knew she surely could use Nariel's help this time, but he didn't seem that eager to be found and Lea was left with no options but to project herself into the Hellmouth astral area alone. With a sight, she remembered the vampire's warnings concerning this specific astral area, how she could end up tangled there and never be able to return. The demons and lost souls that wandered through the limbo of the Hellmouth who would be happy to welcome her as their knew companion in suffer, pain and despair. She was quite aware of everything she would be risking, but she also was aware that she needed to get to Riley. All the monsters and demons meant nothing to her where Riley was concerned.

Slowly, she raised from the bed and walked to the old chest where all the ritual objects were kept and opened the lock. After spending three whole months dealing with them, those objects still had the power to bewitch her, and would probably have this power for all eternity. Carefully she grabbed a silver bowl and seven candles, each one of them with a different color. Red for passion, white for peace, pink for love, green for hope, yellow for prosperity, black for protection and the purple one, consecrated to all the unseen powers. Lea put them on her bed, and turned once again to the chest, picking up a large red silk sheet. As she closed her eyes and started praying for Saint Sara's protection, her skilled hands unfolded the sheet revealing the golden symbols painted on it. Stars, hammers and moons where cabalistic placed on the sheet, making a rectangle where she would have to lay.

The sheet felt down perfectly on the floor, not even a little wrinkle showing in it. It made Lea a little more confident and she felt like this was the right thing to do. Kneeling down, she filled the bowl with water and placed it on the edge of the sheet. As she was lighting the candles, a rhythmic chant in Romani started to flow from her lips, a chant praising all the elder powers, begging them to protect her on her way back and forth. A dark enchantment that she was casting in order to keep her light brighter while traveling through the Hellmouth, keeping all the demons away from her. Lea raised her voice as she lit the fireplace and threw the herbs inside it. A powerful smell surrounded her body and she started to feel the power of the spell. Keeping her mind on the fire, she sat on the sheet and looked inside the bowl. For a moment all she could see was her brown eyes staring back at her but then the colors changed and she saw herself travelling through a black tunnel. The wind was blowing strongly and she felt something touching her face. It was almost like wings, big black wings that wrapped her and caressed her face. Lea felt no fear, she closed her eyes and went on chanting, never letting her voice sound a tune lower. 

* As fast as it had begun, it will end.*

Her ears were filled with terrible sounds now. Screams and howls of pain and despair, someone was laughing out loud, a wicked and evil laughter that made her skin crawl. The sound of the screams was almost unbearable and Lea tried to raise her hand to her ears to block the sound, but the wind was too strong and she could not move her arms.

Suddenly the wings protecting her opened and Lea could see the astral area of the Hellmouth. Faces contorted in pain looking right back at her, eyes with a glare of insanity penetrating her soul. One of the demons reached for her, its ugly grey hand with claws that seemed to be bleeding almost touched her white skin. She didn't scream cause she needed to keep chanting, but she could feel the fear taking over her. Then, as fast as it had begun, it was over. Just like she knew it would be, and she was standing in the middle of Riley's room, looking at him fast asleep on his bed.

*It worked!*

Almost as if he sensed her, he tossed and turned on the bed, murmuring on his sleep. Lea took sometime to admire him. His broad chest under the white t-shirt, his gorgeous legs entwined with the sheets, his golden hair falling on his eyes. The sight of him always took her breath away, and for Riley, she would do the craziest things in the world. For him and him alone. She took a step closer to the bed and noticed that he had several bruises on his back, but no new scars. All along she had that insane fear that Riley would abandon himself once again to the addiction, and to notice no new scars on his body made herself more confident. Never would she tell anyone how afraid she was of the vampires whores of Riley's past, not even to her best friend.

When she first met Riley, Lea run to her friend's house and told her about the wonderful man that had just walked into her restaurant. For hours Vanessa sat patiently listening while Lea babbled about Riley, about his eyes, his hands, about how tall he was, about the way he smiled back at her. Lea had been through that road before and only her friend knew how hard it had been to go on living after her last love disillusion. Lea knew that Vanessa would worry about her no matter how old they were. They were friends since adolescence and had developed the habit of taking care of each other. Eighteen, twenty or thirty years could pass by but it would never mean that they didn't need to go on with the friendly protection one held towards the other.

As she carefully sat by Riley's bed, Lea could still remember Vanessa's words back that day.

"Lea, the guy just had dinner at the restaurant. Please, don't fall for someone that may vanish in the air." She had a concerned look as she added. "You don't need this right now." 

But Riley did come back, over and over. He started dinning at Gitano's every night and soon Lea was making him company and preparing special dishes for him only. He ate with such a pleasure and passion that every time he kissed her on the cheek saying his good-byes, she felt herself melting inside and running to the phone to tell Vanessa about the Captain's last visit. 

One sunny morning she was arriving at the restaurant with her arms so full of vegetables that she could barely see the door knob, and was surprised to find Riley holding the door open for her. He explained that he had decided to drop by a little earlier and invite her to lunch with him. He was irreducible about the idea of lunching at another restaurant, and after delegating some tasks to her staff, Lea let herself be driven to a small German restaurant in the neighborhood and spent the most agreeable evening of the last 2 years in Riley's amusing company. That very day she knew she had found her white knight.  
  
She had never mentioned to no one anything about Riley's past. How could she sit down for a lunch with Vanessa and say, 'Listen dear, before coming to Brasil Riley was a vampire hunter. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you!! He was also an addicted to their bites. Isn't that funny?'. Her friend would drop dead. Forces of darkness wasn't one of Vanessa's favorite subjects, she only knew some stuff cause Lea was always talking about occultism, tarot and runes. She was one of the few people who knew about Lea's gypsy family, but that didn't mean that Lea would have the courage to scare the hell out of her best friend with vampire facts. Definitively, she would not take it very well. 

Smiling at all those tender memories, Lea laid her eyes on Riley once again. He was now laying on his side, holding the pillow near to his chest, his lips softly parted as he breathed heavily. She let her eyes feast a little more on the sight of him before touching his leg softly. She moved her fingers up and down his thigh, playing teasingly with the curve of his knee as her other hand found its way up to his chest. Flinching a little he muttered some words that she could not understand and reached out to touch her. This was an automatic move, Riley always reached for her during the night and she always let herself be held into his iron arms until morning came. That night would be no exception.

As his hand closed around her wrist, Lea closed her eyes and allowed Riley to pull her closer to him. 

Deep into his sleep, he felt her body next to him, warm and soft, pulsing with passion. Her scent invaded his brain and snaking his hand around her body, Riley sank his head into her hair, breathing her, feeling her, loving her.

"Lea." He whispered. "It's better not be a dream."

She licked his earlobe and remained in silence. She didn't need any words to tell him that it was not a dream. But Riley pushed her away and stared at her face, drinking on the sight of her eyes, her lips. He moved his hands to her arms and held her tight, shaking her a little.

"Tell me this is not a dream. Tell me, before I go on. Cause I can't bare to wake one more time covered in sweat and other things and find that you are not by my side." 

A smiled was playing on her lips when she answered.

"This is not a dream, captain. And this time no sweat or any other thing will be wasted. I am truly here." 

With this, she kissed his lips with burning desire, a longing that had been consuming her body over the last three months. She felt as his tongue invaded her mouth, gently at the first touch, almost as if he was testing her lips, and then became hungrier and demanding, taking her as his woman. Breathless, he broke the kiss and whisper into her ear.

"You're real. Oh my God, woman! You have no idea of how many times I've made love to you in my dreams." 

He was now kissing her on the neck as his hands found their way down her ass. Lea wrapped her leg around his body and answered in a growl.

"Then, love me now, Riley. Make me feel alive."

Riley kissed her month softly and holding her strongly into his arms he promised.

"Everyday. I will love you forever and a day, and I will always make you feel alive."

As Lea and Riley closed their eyes sharing that brief moment of peace, downstairs Drusilla woke up screaming.

  
TBC


End file.
